London Bridge is Burning Down
by Charlotte Atkinson
Summary: After that day, Ciel and his sister Naomi are the only ones left of the Phantomhive family. With the help of Sebastian he plans to make that goal reality. But will Naomi have to take over due to painful circumstances? Rated T for slight language.
1. Burning Memories

**Hey guys, Naomi Phantomhive here. Wow, I've just been having so many ideas lately. I hope I'm able to make really long chapters. If not, then gomen! I'll feel terrible!**

**Kitty-Meeeeoooooow**

**Me: What the hell was that for cat?**

**Nyaya: I think your cat's hungry….**

**Me: Well he can wait until I'm finished writing this chapter! _**

**Nyaya-…I'll just feed him for you…make my life easier ^_^"**

**Me: Well anyway guys, ENJOY :D**

**~Naomi Phantomhive**

_ The flames were everywhere around me. It just didn't seem possible. A half an hour ago, I was being put to bed after Nii-san's birthday dinner was over. Mamma said she was going to have him sleep with her tonight and read him a lot of stories. I want to be in bed with Mamma. I actually really want mother right now._

_ "Naomi! Mother! Father!" A voice was echoing down the halls. Footsteps were coming down faster than a normal walking pace. I listened for the voice again, trying to find some familiarity of the voice, "Naomi, where are you?" It was Nii-san. He was running down the halls looking for me._

_ "Ciel! I'm in here! I'm inside my room!" Smoke filled my lungs, as I went down to the ground and found my bunny Father gave me on my birthday. My music box fell off my dresser and started playing._

"_Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,_

_Magaru,_

_Magaru,_

_Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,_

_My fair lady."_

_ Pictures were falling off the walls and the giant mirror in my room shattered. Ciel was pounding on the door, calling to me making sure I was ok. I started coughing severely. The window shattered, having wind blow in making the fire spread even more._

"_Kin to gin de tsukure,_

_Tsukure,_

_Tsukure,_

_Kin to gin de tsukure, _

_My Fair Lady._

_Kin to gin ja nusumareru, _

_Nusumareru,_

_Nusumareru._

_Kin to gin ja nusumareru, _

_My Fair Lady."_

_ The bed sheets and tapestries were turning into ash. I started calling Ciel's name over and over. He started slamming into the door. It still wouldn't budge. I started silently crying. The music box was sound tinnier and higher pitch. Also the music was going faster as well._

"_Rou to ishi de tsukure,_

_Tsukure,_

_Tsukure._

_Rou to ishi de tsukure, _

_My Fair Lady._

_Rou to ishi de kuchihateru,_

_Kuchihateru, _

_Kuchihateru,_

_Rou to ishi de kuchihateru,_

_My Fair Lady._

_Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,_

_Magaru,_

_Magaru,_

_Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,_

_My Fair Lady!_

_ I saw the door start being pushed open. 'He hasn't stopped trying yet.' I thought, watching the door budge bit by bit. It finally fell off its hinges, collapsing to the ground beneath it. Ciel was panting, and his shoulder was bruised, but I saw how he smiled, seeing that I was ok. I ran to him, pressing my face into his chest. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the mansion, out of the smoke and flames. The home we knew was burning down in flames. 'London Bridge is falling down.' I thought_

_ Ciel and I kept running until I tripped on a root sticking out of the ground. Ciel kneeled beside me, looking at the wound, seeing if it was serious or not. I looked into his eyes, really looking for the first time, and seeing a mix of emotions inside. Sadness, anger, confusions and worry were all the ones that I could really see. _

_ A carriage was coming down the path at full speed. Ciel picked me up and we hid in a bush until they would pass. The horses slid and stopped harshly, watching a man getting out and looking at the scene a couple miles away from him. He was watching in both amazement and sadness. It made Ciel have a disgusted look on his face. The man looked over at the bush we were hiding in and walked over towards it. Ciel shifted slightly to be in front of me, to protect me from what he thought of as a threat._

_ "So, you two aren't dead after all," the man said as he looked through the bush, eyeing both of us. Ciel hissed, glaring at the man who was reaching toward us. He grabbed Ciel first, throwing him harshly into the carriage, making it shake. He picked me up and placed me delicately into the seat where I sat right next to my brother, who was in a little pain._

_ "Now don't try anything, my little Phantomhives, I really don't want to see you in any pain," The man grinned as he went to go touch a piece of Ciel's hair. I slapped away his hand, watching him look at me in shock._

_ "You don't touch a noble man with such ease you waste of space," I spat at him, watching a wicked smile slither across his face. Ciel gave him an ultimate glare, and then gripped his shoulder tight. I looked down at him, worried that his shoulder was seriously injured. _

_ The cart came to a whip lashing haut as men with white masks showed up at the carriage doors. Ciel was pulled out first then along came me. I was struggling, trying to get closer to Ciel who was all but unconscious. I started screaming. But all they would do is laugh, high and low pitches echoing off the surroundings. I looked at Ciel who turned up and looked at me. He had a sad smile on his face, and mouthed to me, "Everything will be ok." I really do hope he was right._

_ He was wrong. I was shoved into a cage, separated from Ciel. I saw him being chained on his hands and knees. A whip came out, and started lashing out on his body. Blood was coming out every inch that was hit. I was crying for him, telling them to stop. There was a woman who looked at me and smiled. She had brown hair and fierce green eyes. Her smile was like a cat, happy that her prey was right in her in her hands. She raised for them to stop, which they atomatically did. They went on one knee and bowed down to her, as though she was their queen._

_ "Take the younger Phantomhive out. I want to hear her scream. She wants her brother to be taken care of, so be it. Make sure he watches everything that happens to her," The woman's smile never left her face as she turned around and walked out of the room._

_ Ciel looked up wide eyed and stared at me, "Don't you dare touch my sister. I swear if you touch her I'll kill you! Do you-" They slammed him into a cage farthest away from me. _

_ "C-Ciel?" I look frantically around as they start opening the cage. They pulled me out of the cage by leg, dragging me across the ground covered in blood and glass. I saw Ciel trying to open the cage, trying to get to me, "Why do you want us?" I asked them as they dragged me to a wall with chains. A whip came out along with pokers and hot coals. I started silently crying, watching in horror as I realized they were going to do a lot worse to me then what they did to Ciel. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain._

_ "I want to be the one who causes her pain," A voice came out from the shadows. Sure enough, it was the woman with green eyes who said this. She yanked the whip from the man's hand and started making marks across my body. I kept jerking as she started laughing insanely._

_ "Get rid of the inpure," She stated, lashing my body over and over again, "Get rid of the unclean," Blood was trickling down my wounds, "God lets you feel pain. Think of it as a blessing!" She traced the hot poker across my wounds, making the skin start smoking and peeling off the scab that was starting to form. "When you come back to your next life, which would be a blessing, come back as a clean child!" She yelled as it echoed off the brick walls._

_ As the chains finally gave out, I fell onto the ground, bleeding and broken. The woman picked me up into her arms and started carrying me across the room. As she was doing so she started singing,_

"_Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,_

_Magaru,_

_Magaru,_

_Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,_

_My fair lady."_

_ As I opened my eyes, the woman had a small smile on her face. She looked down at me and gave a half-hearted smile as she put me on a cold, flat surface. I looked at her confused, as she snapped her fingers, making a man run off into another room. She continued, although she was much quieter than before, so it was hard to listen._

"_Kin to gin de tsukure,_

_Tsukure,_

_Tsukure,_

_Kin to gin de tsukure, _

_My Fair Lady._

_Kin to gin ja nusumareru, _

_Nusumareru,_

_Nusumareru._

_Kin to gin ja nusumareru, _

_My Fair Lady."_

_ The man came back pushing a silver cart. The wheels were squeaking as they were being rolled over here. There were knives and needles laying on a white cloth, which were glowing in the dim candlelight. The woman gave a small smirk as she grabbed one of the knives and started cleaning it. Once she was satisfied, she tested it on her palm, which was instantly drew blood. It started dripping onto the floor, which caused a bigger smile to come across her face, "Hold the child down," She said, and the men all came around, holding my wrists and ankles. I started screaming. She came over with the knife still in her hands. The cold blade was tracing across my skin._

"_Rou to ishi de tsukure,_

_Tsukure,_

_Tsukure._

_Rou to ishi de tsukure, _

_My Fair Lady._

_Rou to ishi de kuchihateru,_

_Kuchihateru, _

_Kuchihateru,_

_Rou to ishi de kuchihateru,_

_My Fair Lady."_

_ The smile as cruel as the devil came across her face, "Come back as a new being after your sins are burned in the sins of Hell!" With that, she plunged the knife into my stomach, causing a great pain to enter my whole body. I screamed bloody murder as it shattered through the silence._

_ "Ciel! Make them stop! Ciel save me! Make them stop please! Nii-san!" I screamed over and over, thrashing my body only making the blade cut deeper. I looked over at Ciel who was in shock and who was truly frightened. His body was shaking, and he started crying. He was bleeding, and he was bruised. I knew then that he was as traumatized as me._

_ Then as I looked back over, they put a mark right above the stab wound. The mark was being burned into my skin. I started thrashing even more, and all the woman did was smile. She continued singing, as my screams still echoed through the room._

"_Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,_

_Magaru,_

_Magaru,_

_Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,_

_My Fair Lady!"_

_ I finally collapsed on the side of the cold stone. I lied there, bleeding and abused. My body was going numb and my throat was sore. I could see around the stone and see Ciel trying to stretch his arm out towards me. I tried my best, but there was no possible way I would reach._

_ They pulled him out of the cage and drug me back into one. I layed there, watching with little energy in my body as they did the same to him as they did to me. I tried to reach out towards him, as he was calling my name and asking for the same things I did. But we both knew that we couldn't save each other. With Ciel panting on the ground, he sat up and took in a deep breath, grabbing his injured side._

_ "Sebastian, this is an order! Kill these people! I want them all dead! I want them all to suffer!" All the people laughed at Ciel as they through him back in the cage with me. Suddenly, the lights all went out. Ciel pulled me into his arms and covered my ears. But I could still hear all of them. There were blood curtling screams and bones being smashed and broken. I looked over and saw a tall man wearing black and having glowing red eyes lean towards our cage._

_ "Young master, young mistress, it is time to leave," he said, opening up the cage and holding his hands out to us. Ciel and I both grabbed them as he picked us up and started heading out of the place. I looked behind us and saw dead bodies lying on the ground, "Young mistress, please do not look at the scene behind you, it is quite atrocious," He said, making my head spin back around._

_ "Who are you?" I asked looking at the man. There was a smirk on his face as he chuckled softly._

_ "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and from today on, I am your butler, at both you and your brother's need," He smiled as he started walking more quickly outside._

_ "Burn it," a whisper caught in the wind. I looked down at Ciel, who was clutching his fists. His teeth were grinding against each other and his eyes were tightly shut, "Don't ignore me Sebastian. This is an order, burn down everything. Make it turn to ash. I want to make sure no one is found. Do you understand? Burn it down!" Ciel's eyes were open wide and he was breathing heavily. He looked at Sebastian, waiting for his reply._

_ Sebastian sighed and put u down on the grass, "Yes, my lord," He started walking away, "Please stay here, it will only take a moment," He walked inside the manor. Only moments later it was all in flames, and Sebastian walked out the door. Picking us up, he carried us to the lot of our old home. Very few things were left. A few parts of the wall, with the windows attached some of the trees and grass. Everything else was in ash. _

_ "The new manor will be built shortly, my lord. For now, I will like for you two to stay in the town house in London," He smiled at us, waiting for some type of reply from Ciel. Ciel nodded, and that's when Sebastian looked over at me, "Will that be fine, young mistress?" I looked at him suspiciously, but nodded. He smiled and went to make preparations for a travels._

_ "Ciel, how did Sebastian find us?" I looked over at Ciel and gasped. In his right eyes was a pentagram with old written language on it. I moved his hair slightly, where he shook me off and held my hand, "Ciel, is Sebastian a…devil?" I looked at him, waiting for some type of answer, all he did was shake his head no, and I sighed in relief. _

_ "You asked if he is the devil, I said no. He isn't human though, Naomi. He is a demon. I contracted with him," He lifted up his hair to show me the pentagram once more, "He does whatever I say to do, and he will not fail. He is going to help us put all of those people who put our family's name into shame, and make them bow down on their knees. As the price, I gave him my soul, Naomi." He looked at me, as though I was going to break down._

_ "How are you going about this Ciel? There must be some type of plan you have in your head. You can't wing this sort of thing."_

_ "It's set up like a chess game. I am the king, and you are my queen. Sebastian is the knight who never dies. We will have our bishops, and we will have our rooks. Our pawns are nothing but decoys. Before my last breath I will see everyone's blood that ruined the Phantomhive's name. There will be no mercy on their souls." _

_ I looked at Ciel, seeing the hatred that was tearing him apart inside. I knew that the brother I once had was burned up into flames. This brother of mine is of pure hatred and revenge. Ciel Phantomhive, the next Earl, no, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family. The president of the Futom Toy Company, and soon to be the king of the chess board._

_ Smoke still rose up to the stars in the sky. I watched it, knowing that sooner or later, we were heading up there to. A owl hooted off in the far distance, but it seemed as though it was right next to us, "There is no life to revenge and hatred. The road will eventually end-"_

_ "And when that road ends, the demon gets my soul. There are only two types of people in this world, the ones who steal and the ones who are stolen from. Today we were stolen from, Naomi, and I promise you that will never happen again."_

_ Hearing his words, I knew that Ciel was on the verge of insanity. As the carriage was pulling up, Sebastian was helping us inside, "Before we enter the town house, I'm having a doctor look at those wounds, especially you knife wound, young mistress. It may be infected, due to the filthiness of the room you two were in," I glance down, noticing that the wounds were scabbing and there was dirt in a lot of them, "Young master's shoulder is most likely dislocated, so we might need to put a splint on in order to lessen how much weight there is on it," He glanced over at Ciel, who was asleep._

_ "Young mistress, you should sleep as well, your day was exhausting, and you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. We will arrive in London in a couple hours," He smiled and kissed my forehead. As I closed my eyes, Sebastian started humming,_

"_Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,_

_Magaru,_

_Magaru,_

_Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,_

_My fair lady."_

**Well that was the first chapter, I don't mind constructive criticism, so please let me know by you guys reviewing. The next chapter will be up soon, but I will never put a specific date, because I never seem to make the deadline. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :D**

**~Naomi Uchiha**


	2. Beautiful Hands Touch Beautiful People

"I don't care what you're saying Ciel, I'm going no matter what! Why are you being so over protective again! I'm 16 I think I can handle myself!" I yell from the top of the stairs, only making him angrier then he was moments ago. I sighed, watching him come up the stairs with his shadow Sebastian behind him. I run to my bedroom and he follows quickly behind, catching the door before it closed. He walked in without permission and sighed, watching me have yet another temper tantrum, again.

"It's fine if you go, you're just not wearing _that_," He points at the dress that's on my bed. It was a midnight blue, strapless dress the hugs your torso and does and umbrella style from the hips down. The dress also had a small "v" coming in toward the breasts. I just saw no problem with it what-so-ever but he did.

It was morning, and already the house was in chaos. Bard just now made a huge explosion in the kitchen, Finni killed all the trees and most of the flowers, and Meylene was yet to arrive with my new corset. I glared at Ciel with my hands on my hips. Yet again, he was being overly-protective of me and my body, which I didn't think was right. I am not a child anymore, but to him I guess I am. Still glaring, I threw a shoe at him.

"Ok really now Naomi, there was no point in doing that at all. Throwing a shoe at me isn't going to change my answer. Actually it's going to make it stay deeper in my judgment," He laughed and I picked up a small mirror and went to chuck it at him. He dodged, making it hit the wall and break into large pieces. I glared more and clenched my fists.

"I'm wearing this dress to the dance. I'm wearing these shoes to the dance. Lizzy is going to the dance, and she wants you to be there. So stop being such a baby about dancing and get ready with the outfit she picked for you. Besides, you went to dance lessons, what's there to worry about?"

Ciel sat in the chair behind him and put his face in his hands. I looked at him suspiciously as he started mumbling something under his breath. I raised one eyebrow and waited for him to calm down, "I never took the dancing lessons, I always skipped them."

"And what did you do exactly?"

"I walked around town, did some of the other lessons, even some homework every now and then."

"Mother and Father never found out?"

"Obviously not, Naomi."

"So why did you skip out on them?"

"I thought it was so stupid learning how to dance. I mean, I'm really not going to a lot of social gatherings anyways, so what's the point in learning it, you know?"

"Well do you regret not learning it?"

"Yes."

"So how are you going to dance with Lizzy then?"

"Why must you ask so many questions?"

"Because I think it's funny to finally watch you mess up for once in your life. I find it entertaining."

Ciel glared but said nothing. I sighed, sitting by him and put my head on his shoulder, "Well, maybe Sebastian can help you-"

"Oh hell no! That demon will not teach me how to dance. He's….well he's…." Ciel faded off, not sure how to continue. I laughed at him laying down on my bed, watching him get up and pace back and forth.

"Ciel, face it, the dance is tonight, and we don't have time to hire a dance instructor. Sebastian is our only option at the moment. You just have to deal with it," I look at him as he sighed. He's debating the thought, but keeps switching back and forth.

"I'll go get Sebastian. And I'm staying to watch this, it's going to be _very _entertaining," I opened the door to head out when I ran into something that felt like a wall. I looked up, seeing Sebastian standing right in front of me with a small smirk on his face.

"Young Mistress, you need to learn how to watch where you're going. You might hurt yourself sometime," He steadied me and cleared his throat, "Now was there something you wanted, Young Mistress?"

"Well, since Ciel decided that he was going to skip his dance lessons when we were little, he doesn't exactly know how to dance. Lizzy wants him to dance with her tonight, and since we can't call an instructor to help him since we have little time, I was going to get you so you can teach him. I mean you do know how to dance, don't you?" I smiled, seeing in the corner of my eye that Ciel's arms were crossed and he was glaring at me.

"Young Master, is this true?" Sebastian looked over with a smirk on his face and was slightly chuckling. Ciel looked away, mumbling something under his breath and started picking up the broken mirror I chucked at him only a few moments ago. Finally he sighed and nodded, glaring at me, knowing that I won the fight that Sebastian was going to teach him how to dance.

We went down to the foyer where Sebastian had a violin set up with sheet music. Of course he would, it's as though he could read minds or something. Sebastian led me to where the violin was and whispered to me softly, "Since I'm teaching the Young Master how to dance and you play a lot better then Ciel any day, would you mind playing this for me?" I nodded, looking over the sheet music. The title was 'A Diabolic Waltz'. I looked over it, seeing that the notes were so simple I'm sure that even Ciel could play it. I glanced over at Ciel, who was trying to learn how to hold a lady properly. Maybe I spoke to soon. I sighed, waiting for Sebastian to give me some type of sign to play.

"Young Mistress, will you begin to play, please," Sebastian looked over as I nodded, starting to play the notes with ease. What a simple song I though, looking more through the music sheets as I smiled, seeing that the notes became faster as so would the dancing.

"Always start with your left foot Young Master, and keep in rhythm with the song," Sebastian started dancing, making Ciel have the strangest look on his face. I started smiling and had to concentrate on the song in order to not fall over laughing. I continued playing; watching as the music slowly started getting faster. I glanced over at Ciel, who was failing his lesson.

Finally, the song ended, and I was able to stretch my hand. Sebastian looked at Ciel and sighed, "You should always try to smile while you dance, a lady would never want to see such a horrible expression," He started moving Ciel's face, trying to turn it into a smile. Ciel slapped his hand away, turning around and started walking away.

"I long forgot," He said, looking at the ring on his finger, ever since that day when the Phantomhive name busted up into flames. The beauty and grace was stolen from the Phantomhive family. Our power to our name was stolen. Never again will that happen," The whole manor was quiet and I looked at Ciel. His facial expression was solemn, and I started walking up towards him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. Suddenly, I started looking at him, and he gave me a look of suspicion. I walked around a few times and finally a light bulb went off in my head.

"Why are you so short?" I asked him, and his face went into utter shock. I laughed and waited, tapping my foot.

"I am not shorter then you! Your wearing 7 inch death traps for whatever reason!" He said blowing off steam and I started laughing more. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing my high heels and started laughing even more. Ciel just glared.

"Oh, I'm just breaking them in that's all. Here, do you want me to take off these heels to make you feel taller, Ciel? And there not 7 inches there only 5 you silly boy!" He glared even more as I started taking them off.

Someone pushed open the door and Meylene walked in. She was breathing heavily, but a smile appeared on her face, "I got the corset you wanted, Young Mistress, and the dance is in a couple hours. Do you wish to start getting ready now or-"

"That child wearing that type of dress is truly absurd! Here darling, I will make you a dress in an hour, so that it will match you fiancée. Won't that just be amazing? Can't you picture it? A beautiful dark blue dress, it is umbrella shaped at the hips, just the way you like them don't worry. But it will be strapless and it will be easy to put on. I will make sure of it so hurry let's go up and get you measured quickly now," The woman says appearing right behind Mey Rin. Of course it was her I actually wasn't shocked. She started pulling me up the steps and I just followed really not in the mood for arguing with this woman.

As I followed her up the steps she turns around and smiles. I give her a small smile back. She wasn't a horrible person, nor is she ugly. She actually is quite beautiful. She is slightly tan, obviously being in the sun a lot. Her medium blond hair comes down to mid back, and she has a beautiful smile. Her glasses sit perfectly on her nose, so it's not like she isn't beautiful. Actually it's just her bossy personality. She was always our tailor, and she always wanted to do multiple styles and do multiple measures as if we grew in the last five minutes. She dragged me into the dressing room and looked at me at all sides. She pulled out her little measurer, and started taking my hip, bust, and arm measurements. She looked at me again, and smiled I looked at her like she was crazy, but she ignored the gesture.

"Your growing more, Naomi, at a lot quicker rate then your brother is. I'm pretty impressed. I thought you would be as small as he was. I was scared you would be smaller."

"Ciel is not that small! Don't ever call him that! He is still taller than me! I don't want to hear anything like that!"

Just then, Meylene busted into the room, "Young Mistress, lets hurry and start putting this corset on. You said you wanted it really tight this time right? So let's get on it. Sorry Ms. Ada, but I must take Young Mistress to start getting ready. I hope you won't mind?" She didn't wait for an answer and started pulling me out the door and into my room.

I slipped off my day dress, staying in only my bland corset and my under skirt. Meylene started taking off my one corset, and it was slowly starting to put more air into my lungs. It slipped off, making me feel naked. Well I guess my top was naked, but it still made me feel naked. Meylene put it over my head, making sure that it was snug around my breasts. I started taking deep breaths as she started tightening the lace. Suddenly, there was a snap, and I looked around, hoping that it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Meylene, that really wasn't the lace breaking, was it?"

"Well, would you like me to lie to you?"

I sighed, watching as Meylene tried desperately to fix it, but there was just no way to, "Meylene, get Sebastian, he just might know what to do," She nodded and curtsied, leaving the room with the door clicking softly.

I was left there alone, and I layed on the floor, not really wanting to lay on my bed, it was just too soft. I looked at the ceiling, noticing how it looked as though it were on fire. I shook my head and turned away from that thought. I was here in the present, and it was terrible to look back at the past. All it does is not let you heal from the pain. Ciel couldn't heal, because he won't let time heal him. I sighed, thinking on that sad though. What he said just a few minutes ago echoed in my head.

_"I long forgot how to smile, how to laugh, how to have fun, ever since that day when the Phantomhive name busted up into flames. The beauty and grace was stolen from the Phantomhive family. The power of our name was stolen. Never again will that happen."_

_ Ciel, what has happened to you? You're not the brother I use to know. _I sighed and closed my eyes. Never again have we ever cried. We hang on to whatever there is. Even if it is the weakest thing in the world, we will cling to it. _The only way we're still alive though is all do to Sebastian. If Sebastian didn't show up, or rather, if Ciel didn't sell his soul…. _

_I opened my eyes to see flames surrounding me. I looked around, seeing myself as an eleven year old girl, terrified and worried, looking back at me. I heard thirteen year old Ciel banging against the door, trying to open it. What if it didn't open? Would Ciel leave me there to die? I looked back to my younger self, watching as everything faded away. The happiness, the memories, all the smiles we shared as one happy family. I wanted to hold my younger self, telling her it will be alright, that the pain would all be over soon. But as I tried to speak out, the scene suddenly changed into the room that I would never want to dream of. I was lying there, it wasn't my younger self, it was me, lying there with all of those people staring at me. They were holding me down. But the person who stabbed me was different. His eyes were like a caramel brown, and his smirk was so familiar._

_ "Young Mistress, the voice whispered. The person removed his mask. It all made sense now. His raven black hair fell perfectly into place now. His smirk was still there as he was holding the knife, "London Bridge is Falling down, Young Mistress," The knife was coming down, just like it did five years ago._

"Sebastian stop!" I yelled smacking his hand away. I was breathing hard, and sweating. Hair was clinging to my face as I realized I standing up this whole time. I looked around and saw Sebastian looking at me with shock and concern on his face.

"Young Mistress, did you have a bad dream again? I saw you dozed off on the ground so I was trying to wake you up," He stopped, looking at me and touching my forehead. I started shaking, and my breathing became rasp and shallow. Ciel came in, breathing as though he ran from one side of the manor to the other. He came to my side and I just fell to the ground. My head was in his chest, and I was clinging onto him. Clinging onto my dear brother, who was the only support I had left. Tears started falling, one after another and I just couldn't stop them. I didn't want to stop them.

"Naomi, we don't have to go tonight. We can stay here and we can go dancing another night and you can wear the prettiest dress you want. It will be better than all the women in England."

I shook my head, "No, I'll be fine. I just need to get all this sweat off me now it's truly disgusting wanting to walk around like this," I looked up at Ciel and smiled at him reassuringly, "Meylene could you start a bath for me, I want to get all this sweat off of me before we go," She nodded and left the room quickly. Honestly, I was happy to have another girl to talk to. She actually understands unlike the rest of them. Well, Finni tries to understand but you can see the total cluelessness on his face.

I got up and walked out of the room, leaving both Ciel and Sebastian behind, "Sebastian, I will need to have you fix my corset. The lace on it broke and that's the one I really want to wear. Could you fix it while I'm in the bath?" _Of course he can, he's the perfect butler._

"Of course, My Lady," He followed behind me and waited outside of the bathroom door. Meylene took off my corset quickly and handed it to Sebastian and shut the door behind her. Next was the under-skirt, and I flushed slightly, noticing that I was actually quite developed….in a few places.

Meylene helped me into the bath and I sat down. She started clipping up my hair but I stopped her, "My hair is a mess, I need to wash it to," She nodded and I went under water getting my hair wet. She grabbed the shampoo and started massaging it through my scalp.

"You're going to need to have it trimmed soon, Young Mistress," I smiled at the thought, knowing that my hair was growing longer and longer. I remember that I once wanted to grow it down past my ankles, and that it would reach from my bedroom all the way to the other side of the manor. It seems so long ago, and sometimes the memories seem like their fading. I sighed, wishing only one would fade away and the rest would stay with me.

Meylene poured water on my head, rinsing out all the soap. As she was wringing out my hair, a question popped up in my head, "Meylene, what was it like for you when you were a child?"

Meylene hesitated for a moment, but then continued to what she was doing, "My family was poor. My father worked two jobs, and that was barely enough money to put food on the table. There were two of us, my sister and I, then just our mother and father. We offered to let our grandmother stay with us, but she refused, and that was that.

"My sister always got the newest of clothes. I just got her old and faded hand-me-downs. I was jealous, but also I was happy that I at least had clothes to wear. Then, it was Christmas Eve and…." Meylene faded off and I turned around to look at her. She shook her head and gave me a big grin, "I can tell you the story another time, Young Mistress, you still need to get ready."

We talked about a few things such as some of the boys in London and my Fiancée, Peter. The bath rushed by quickly, and Meylene grabbed me two towels, one for my hair and one to wrap around my body. She ran out of the room for a minute to grab me a clean under-skirt, and I thanked her greatly. As we walked into my room, a perfect corset sat on my bed. I smiled and had Meylene put it on. She was about to start tightening the lace when she saw Sebastian walk into the room. She curtsied and walked out of the room, with the door making a slight click as it closed.

"While I'm doing this, My Lady, could you take deep breaths?" I nodded and he started tightening the corset. I grabbed onto the bed post and Sebastian only did two sets. Ciel walked in and looked at me, or rather the corset, with utter disgust. I smiled and cringed as the corset tightened more on me.

"I swear that thing squeezes your organs out," Ciel said, sitting on the bed, still watching Sebastian and I. _Jeez did he think that we were going to do something together?_

"No, just takes away how much air your lungs can have," I smiled, taking another deep breath as the corset tightened around me more. T felt like a boa constrictor taking the life out of me.

"My Lady, this is as tight as it will allow me to go, are you alright with this?" Sebastian looked over at me with a small smile as I nodded, "Well then, shall we sit you down and have your dress be brought in?" I nodded again and he smirked, "Very well, please wait a moment, My Lady," He bowed slightly and walked out of my room.

"What is so important about going to this thing?"

"Well for one, it looks good for the Phantomhive family to attend some social gatherings, two, it looks good for you to show up and dance with you fiancée, and three, it just sounds funny that you just might humiliate yourself at one of the biggest parties of the year!"

"You are related to me, my dear little sister, it also wouldn't look good on you if you had a clumsy oaf of a brother, now would it?" Ciel smiled as I opened then shut my mouth, "So maybe just for you, I'll fall just to make you embarrassed. Would you like that?"

I glared at him but said nothing. Sebastian came back in with a dress in his arms, a strapless, midnight blue dress. I put up my arms as he slid it over my head. I adjusted it as he zipped up the back. I then sat down in front of my mirror, trying to figure out exactly what I could do with my hair. I thought of multiple different styles, but I thought the simple pig tails would just do the trick. Sebastian came over and started brushing my hair. Ciel sighed, gave me a small smile, and walked out of the room mumbling to himself. I giggled, knowing it was something to do with getting ready all by himself.

"I'm assuming that you want it in the usual, Young Mistress?" Sebastian asked, averting my gaze away from the absence of my brother. I nodded, and watched in the mirror as he placed the pig tail perfectly and evenly as though it was just a simple pony tail. I look at myself in the mirror, and then glare. A small smirk appeared on his face but he didn't say anything. I sighed watching as he slipped the bands around my hair and pulling it tight against my head. I glared at the dress on my body next.

"I hate that Ada woman. She's annoying and she needs to keep things to herself that other people don't want to hear. I mean seriously, how hard is that, Ney, Sebastian?" I asked looking at him through the mirror.

"She was probably just trying to start some sort of conversation, just like you did now, Naomi," I turned around and looked at him, my blue eyes staring into his light brown. I was shocked that he said my first name, the way it just rolled off his tongue. I have no idea why, but it made my heart melt and me flush slightly. He chuckled, watching my reaction with full interest and I turned my head away, not giving him that pleasure.

"Don't be so upset My Lady, that look on your face doesn't suit you at all," He gently touched my chin so I would look at him. His face was at least an inch away from mine, as he slowly leaned in, his lips brushed against mine, making my head spin. It felt like an eternity, but he pulled away and looked me, as if he was judging the taste of my soul.

"Why do you hesitate so much, Sebastian," I whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear, "Or rather, why do you resist me so much? I can feel you looking at me all the time," I smiled as I whispered these words. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"Well, if I ever lost control, I could possibly kill you, Naomi. And I defiantly don't want to lose you," He whispered back, slowly coming back in for another kiss. Our lips met, and it felt as though I was going to fall onto the ground. His lips were cold, as mine were warm. It was a perfect amount of both chills and pleasure. His tongue licked my lips, asking for an opening. I agreed, and we let our tongues dance for a long amount of time. We broke apart so we were able to breathe. Well, for me to be able to breathe, I don't think it really is necessary for demons to breathe, is it?

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Ciel walked in, "If were going to make it before it starts, we need to leave right now, don't you think, my darling sister?" He smiled and held out his hand, which I took instantly. We walked side by side, hand in hand, to the carriage that was waiting for us. Sebastian was already there, holding the door open and ready to help Ciel and I up. I took the window seat and Ciel sat right next to me. Sebastian, who was sitting with perfect posture, was sitting across from us.

The ride there sure was no fun. All we passed were trees, fences, grass, and a couple of small towns along the way. I stared out the window, and slowly I was starting to get lost in my thoughts. _What would happen if Ciel lost his mind before Sebastian was able to take his soul? Would I be able to handle that kind of Ciel? _I glanced at Ciel who was staring out the window as well. _I wonder what he really thinks. What is being thought of in his head, Could it be something that has to do with the Futom Company or with revenge? _I sighed, watching as all the trees started turning into houses which were getting larger.

As we entered, the dance was already in full swing. People were eating, drinking, and laughing. Others were dancing, and children were chasing each other. I smiled at one who ran into Ciel and apologized quickly. The place itself was beautiful. The floor was white marble, and so reflective that you could see yourself in it. The room was dome shaped, and the roof was all glass. _I wonder how you would get up there to even clean those. _They had stone pillars. There were many tables that had white table cloths on them, which was filled with food and beverages. There was a loud voice that was coming this way, and I looked over to see that it was Lizzy who was ready to look like she was going to kill my brother. Not too far behind her was Peter, with a sweet smile on his face. Lizzy was suffocating my brother and I tapped her on the shoulder as that was a sign to let him go.

"Oh Ciel I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" She said, checking Ciel to make sure he wasn't injured in any sort of way, "But anyway, I'm so happy that you came Ciel! I was hoping to dance with you!" As she said this she was twirling in a light orange dress with bows around it. He hair was in the usual style of curled pigtail. Or wavy, but it's honestly really hard to tell. She also had high heels on, which I smiled at. For the longest time, Lizzy couldn't wear high heels due to the fact that Ciel was shorter then her. She always had to wear low heels so Ciel could feel taller and more superior. But now that we're older, she's able to wear them and have Ciel still taller then her.

"Lady Phantomhive! Earl Phantomhive! It's such an honor to have you show up here!" A man said, as we turned around, we saw Viscount Druitt appear before us. Ciel's eye twitch but the man before us never seemed to notice, "My Miss. Phantomhive, you have become so beautiful," He said, kissing my hand. I laughed forcefully and flushed on cue. I had to be, since Peter was standing so close to us. That thought just kills me.

_"A Lady should be weak and super cute in front of her Lord. It's the most important thing, to be an innocent, naïve girl. It's your job to smile and be surrounded by nice things, just like in nursery rhymes."_

That saying always stuck in my head whenever we were at these social gatherings. To be the weak one, since I was a girl, to be super cute, since I was showing people that I am the soon to be wife of Peter Nightengale, the head family who is right by the queen at all times. Sometimes it was very hard, because I wasn't really any of these things. I wanted to be independent and not look like some child putting on her mother's clothes in order to be accepted and this cruel society.

"As I was saying, my little Blue Jay, I was hoping that you would meet someone. Also you Earl, he has really wanted to meet you two, and he just won't leave me alone about it. So please, as a favor, will you do this one thing for me?" He looked at both of us, knowing that if one of us doesn't want to go then we don't go. Unless I really want to go, then it comes into a big argument. However, since were here if Ciel doesn't want to go, then I have to be obliged as a mistress of the Phantomhive to say no.

"Where is he?" Ciel asked, following behind as the Viscount dragged me to a man staring out the window. The man turned around and for a moment, it was as if he didn't see us. Then his eyes widened and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Lady and Earl Phantomhive, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you," The man said looking at us through his glasses, "My name is Baron Kelvin, and I have wanted to meet you for some time now."

He lowered his head and bowed to me, and I curtsied in response. Ciel just nodded his head. His eyes stared at him as though he was some type of diease. The Baron leaned in to kiss my hand, but Ciel grabbed me and pulled me behind him. Just to see, I had to look over his shoulder, "Don't touch my sister like she is some random person on the street," His eyes lowered even more, and it seemed as though his eyes brightened with the intensified fury pulsing through his veins. The Baron seemed shock for a moment, but then nodded.

"I'm so sorry Earl, and I'm most sorry to you, My Lady, I did not mean to infect you in any possible way," He gave us a sad smile, "It is my time to leave, my carriage is here. I hope you continue to enjoy your time," With that, he bowed and left the room.

"Sebastian I believe it's time to-"

"Oh no Ciel!" I said, wagging my finger back and forth, "You need to have at least one dance with Lizzy. That would be utterly rude to leave her without one dance, you know."

Just then, as if it was on cue, Lizzy appeared and grabbed Ciel by the arm, "Hurry Ciel! We'll miss our song!" Ciel and Lizzy disappeared in the crowd of people and I started laughing about it, though I felt terrible for doing so.

"Would you like to dance, Lady Phantomhive?" I looked behind me to see Peter with a small smile on his face and his hand held out. I smiled and accepted, as we made our way to the dance floor. He danced with me easily, as if he has done this for years. I snuck a glance at Ciel, who was doing just fine, and keeping a small smile on his face. Lizzy was having the time of her life. She had the biggest smile on her face and she was starting to giggle. Her eyes met mine as she smiled even more.

The song was over shortly, and it was almost midnight. I saw Ciel stretching and yawning. He looked over at me and gave me a weary smile. I smiled back, and started walking over to him. As I was walking by, someone bumped into me, spilling something all over my dress. I turned around to see Baron Kelvin, looking at me apologetically and with shock. I smiled in reassurance, but he was already trying to get the stain out of my dress. It landed right by my outer thigh, and I just looked at him, slightly confused. Sebastian walked up, with the coldest look in his eyes.

"The Young Mistress has a butler, which is me. If Master Ciel hasn't made this clear, then let me. You are of lower class. You have no right to even touch someone as high rank as the Phantomhive family. You should be even lucky you were able to talk to them. Mistress Naomi doesn't need your help in order to get a stain out of this dress. Now if you please, leave like you said you would about an hour ago."

I looked at Sebastian in shock. I was about to apologize for my butler's behavior, but he was already gone. I looked back at Sebastian, who was kneeling on the ground in front of me, "Please excuse my harshness, My Lady. He was just not at a high enough class-"

"I don't care if he was someone who was begging on the streets. You talked to him with the utter most disrespect. All he was trying to do was clean up a mess that he accidentally made. Is there a problem with that?" Sebastian shook his head and rose up slowly. I still glared at him, but my eyes slowly began to soften. People from all corners of the room stared at us, as if we did something so sinful. I glared at all those people.

"The Young Master had me prepare a carriage for our leave. Do you wish to say goodbye to Mr. Nightengale?" I nodded and turned around to see him behind me, giving an enthusiastic smile. I smiled back, and kissed him on the cheek. I could feel Sebastian's eyes on us as he was watching our every move. He bowed slightly, and I curtsied, and we made our way outside, into the cool, crisp air of the night. I started twirling all the way to our carriage. Sebastian was already there, holding the door open. I glared and made my own way inside the carriage, with the help of Ciel.

The way home was completely silent. Again, I stared out of the window, glaring at the reflection of Sebastian. There were many lights and trees passing, but it felt like as if I was walking down to the estate, rather then riding in the carriage. I sighed, loudly, making both Sebastian and Ciel look at me. _Jeez, I sometimes wonder how I'm related to this person, or how I have him as a butler. _I blew a piece of hair away from my face. Ciel tapped me on the shoulder, but I ignored him. He put his hand on my shoulder, but I just shrugged it off. He sighed and leaned against the seat.

"I know you don't understand Naomi, but the difference is a really big thing. That and we have a little history with him," I looked at him for a minute, but then turned back towards the window.

"What's the point in understanding? It wouldn't change anything," I still continued looking out the window.

"Mother was at first going to be given to the Baron. They were going to get married, causing the Baron to become more famous and be rich. The day before their wedding, Mother started to fall in love with Father. After that, their engagement was off.

"I didn't want him to touch you for two reasons. For one, you both are of different statuses, and that just wouldn't look good for you. Two, I thought maybe he would try to see you as Mother."

I sighed and finally faced him. He was looking sleepy and I smiled at that. He looked so innocent and fragile. I put my head against his shoulder and sighed. _As the daughter of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, and the sister of Ciel Phantomhive, it will never be easy. We are roses that are wrapped around thorns. _As I layed there, the thought of Baron Kelvin dawned on me, and I think I finally understood. Beautiful People of the High Society can only be touched by other Beautiful People. Those who are not wrapped in the roses thorns can enter through the other's thorns.

As I drifted off, the most strangest dream came on into my head. But it would never be a dream a I would forget.

_It was a torn down stone building. The only thing in perfect shape was a stone bench. I was wearing a thin white dress. A crisp breeze blew by, making me shiver. A man appeared in front of me, but I knew who it was. It was my tall and lean butler, with his raven black hair and caramel eyes. I couldn't control my body though, it felt as if someone else was controlling me._

_ "Why did it take you so long to appear in my dream," I said walking up to him, caressing his cheek. His hand took my other one and intwined our fingers. A small smile appeared on his face._

_ "Come, Lady Phantomhive, come dance the Macabre. We shall dance in the roses thorns," He smiled as he took my hand and twirled me around vines of thorns. Our steps were in sync with the music, and we never lost it. Blood was falling from the skies and the thunder was blood curtling screams. I wanted to yell at Sebastian to tell him to stop, but my body just wouldn't let me. I kept dancing with him until the very end of time._

_ Scenes blurred together and all I could see was his face, his beautiful god-like face. I was melting into him, and I was becoming dizzy. His eyes were glowing red and his teeth were as sharp as a vampire's. Black feathers were falling all around us and ass he dipped me, one landed on my forehead._

_ "My Lady, your soul is so pure and in the light, yet you walk through the darkest and thickest thorns. It just doesn't make sense," His lips traced across my collar bone, making my whole body shiver. His bloody lips came upon mine, having a sweet metallic taste go down my throat. As he pulled away, he layed me on the stone bench, kneeling right next to me. I looked at him dazed and in a trance. He bagan to recite to me;_

"_A soul so bright_

_Walking through the bright light_

_Yet her body is within darkness_

_Surrounded by shadows and whispers_

_Calling to her fragile soul_

_Walking a thin line she does_

_Waiting for the push over whichever edge_

_So while you're waiting to leave this line_

_Rest, my child_

_Rest your eyes_

_And fall into a deep slumber_

_And have his raven eyes watch you"_

_ I lean into his touch as he kisses my forehead. He whispers, "Sleep, my little Phantomhive. Dream pleasant dreams while you still can," I have a dream within a dream, but somehow, those words seem to stick with me._

**Oh that was long.! That seriously took me forever. Especially the end, and I really hope the chapter's title does it justice. Anyways I really hoped you enjoyed this :D.**

**~Naomi Phantomhive**


	3. Realized an Hour to Late

"After your Morning Tea, you will have some negotiations with Lord Adentider and with Prince Soma. Apparently, they both want to expand with the help of the company. This should take about an hour each. After this I'll give you your afternoon tea. Shortly after your Tutor Abby should be here to help teach you how to cook and sew. Lady Elizabeth also wants you to give another try at fencing, so she won't be the only girl around her age who knows how to fence. After all, you will be the wife of the youngest Nightengale. Also, you have paperwork to fill out shortly after your fencing lesson with Lady Elizabeth, who will arrive around 2 o' clock," Sebastian said, pouring the tea while Meylene was brushing my hair.

"Thank you, Sebastian," I said. He bowed slightly and left the room. He was probably heading over to Ciel's room, or his office, depending if he woke up by himself for once.

_I'm not going to ever be able to be the perfect house wife. _I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. I almost look like mother, except I had father's raven black hair. I cook no better than Bard and every time I try to sew; I keep pricking my fingers with the needles. Even with those wooden sticks my whole project falls apart. I can semi-what handle a gun, only I close my eyes every time I shoot it. I can understand why Ciel wants me to learn, so I can protect myself when Peter isn't home, but it just scares me, holding a gun. When I first fenced with Elizabeth, err, Lizzy, my sword came flinging out of my hand and almost stabbed Ciel in the stomach. Luckily, Sebastian caught it, but if he wasn't there in time Ciel would have had a serious injury.

Then, of course, came to Sebastian_. I know that he's a demon, but how did Ciel and Sebastian find each other? _Ciel contracted with him 5 years ago, when he was 13. He never really went into detail about it, but he made it pretty clear on what he wanted. Returning back to reality, I saw that Meylene was looking at me through the mirror. I gave her a small smile and she continued on what she was doing. Looking back at last night, the dream slowly came back into my mind; dancing with Sebastian, the Dance Macabre, and the feelings through his words and steps. But what really stuck with me is what he said before I slipped into a dream within a dream. _What did he exactly mean by dream pleasant dreams while I still can? _ It was a question that obviously can't be answered until it's too late. Pondering on about it would only bring stress, which is something I would not need for the day, which is only just beginning.

"Young Mistress, Lord Adentider is here, are you ready to speak with him?" Sebastian said through the shut door. I got up from my seat, when I noticed that Meylene was already gone from my room. _I'm really out of it today. _I shook my head as I opened my door to a perfect posture Sebastian, "He is waiting in the lounge. He's ready to get to the point, so it should take less time then what I thought it would."

I nodded at his response and continued walking. As I opened the door there was a man who was looking at a book that I placed there last night. He was probably in his mid to late twenties. He had curly dark brow with a mutual hazel eyes. When he noticed a presence in the room, he looked over and smiled. He stood up and bowed, "My name is Derek Adentider, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Phantomhive. Shall we begin?"

He explained how it would help greatly if we helped him with his first expansion of his small town company. He said he needed a loan, of about 12,000 pounds in order to do so. He promised that he would pay us back as soon as he was able to make a continuous of money. I looked at him suspiciously as he slowly faded out of his sentence, and then remained quiet, waiting for me to speak.

"What is this company exactly, Lord Adentider?" I looked at him, playing with a lock of my hair.

"It's called Adentider Cotton Socks. Basically, they are more of a cheaper type of cotton sent from America, so where the lower class people of England could buy socks," He said looking for me to see if the answer was approved, which I thought it was.

I thought long and hard about his request. _If we give him the money, he may be able to spread the word about the Futom Company. However, if he doesn't, then there will be issues. It would also sound like….. _I looked at Lord Adentider again, who was waiting for an answer patiently. _But what if it would be easier for him not to pay in full, but to pay in parts, so he doesn't have long to forget about his loan. _My eyes shot up at the thought and knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Lord Adentider, I'm going to give you the loan," His eyes widened and a huge grin appeared on his face. He was about to show his gratitude, but I raised my hand up and stopped him, "However, I will not ask you to pay it in full a couple years from now. In fact, you will pay it in parts. In six months from now…." I started telling him the situation that he was going to be in. I explained in very fine detail, and asked him to sign a document, showing that he was agreeing to the terms I gave him. Signing it quite faster than expected, I was handed back a document with Lord Adentider's signature on it. As he got up out of his chair, he bowed and kissed my hand. Giving me a small but very nice smile, he left the lounge, and was led to the door by Sebastian himself.

I layed there knowing that was only the first client of the day. Looking at the giant grandfather clock in the far corner of the room, it showed it was 8:30, and I woke up at 7:45 this morning, meaning that the first meeting only went for forty-five minutes, which means there will be more time for other things, besides my next meeting. I sighed at that thought, watching as the clock was slowly ticking seconds away until I see Abby and Elizabeth. I don't know which I dreaded most, either learning how to cook and sew, or learn how to fence with Elizabeth. Just the thought sent shivers down my spine. Deciding that there was no use in just laying on this couch all day, I sat up and walked over to the window, opening it so that a soft breeze could blow in. I leaned toward it, having it sweep over my body.

"Young Mistress, are you ready?" I turn around to see Sebastian with the door slightly open, only enough so he could see in here. I nodded, turning around so my back was facing the window, "Here is Prince Soma, from India and his servant Agani," He opens the door fully having two people walk in. I looked at them and sighed, not liking what I'm seeing.

Obviously, it was easy to tell which one was the prince, and which one was the servant. The Prince had that childish look on his face, and he obviously thought he could get what he wanted whenever he wanted it. _It seems like he was just given everything. _His eyes were a hazel brown while his har was a dark purple color. _I wonder if he fell into something purple. _I smiled at the thought and continued looking down at him. His robes were threaded with gold. And he had golden earrings. _I honestly don't see how this guy needs the loan. I mean seriously, he could just sell some of his stuff._

"Hello Phantomhive, my name is Prince Soma, and I'm hoping you have the money that you can give to me so we can be on our way," Soma smiled cockily and held out his hand, as though I was just going to give it to him. I smiled and laughed at his stupidity.

"Do you really think I'm just going to hand over money to a spoiled brat like you? Honestly, I'm not that stupid. Besides, what do you want the money for anyways?"

He looked at me and I saw his servant look at me apologetically. Obviously, Prince Soma has no use for the money anyways. It also wouldn't help the company with expansion, especially when there was no way to negotiate with the foolish boy at all. Even though I wanted this to go as slowly as possible, I would rather be with Abby or Elizabeth any day. I stood up, knowing I was being watched by both of them in the room, "This won't work, your selfish, that's why you don't have any money for your country. Sebastian, please escort them out, there is no further need for them to be here," With that, I walked out of the lounge, not wanting to hear anything further from them. Sebastian started walking them out to the front door, but I heard footsteps running as fast as they could behind me. I turned around just in time to see the prince hugging me on his knees. I was trying to push him off, as nicely as I could, but that just made him cling on even more. I sighed giving up and crossed my arms to my chest. He looked at me with pleading eyes, obviously wanting me to help him. Just then, Ciel came out of his office looking at both me and the Prince.

"I have no idea who you are, but would you please get off my sister? It's odd seeing that sort of thing in my manor," Ciel said calmly, and walked passed me, reading something. I tried to see what it was, but he was keeping it from my view. _ Probably some note from the Queen. He's probably going somewhere today or tomorrow._

"I'm so sorry for my rudeness, Lady Phantomhive. Please, could we discuss this? I didn't mean to," Prince Soma looked at me, pleading, and I was going to say something when Abby walked in through the door. _Well that's new, she's early. _I looked at the time to see it was 10:00 in the morning. _Time passes that fast? Well, looks like we'll continue this tomorrow._

"I'm sorry, Prince Soma, but the Young Mistress has some studies she needs to attend to," Sebastian stated, leading them to the door, "I will get your tea ready shortly Young Mistress. I'm sorry I didn't get it done sooner," He bowed slightly, and walked the two men to the door.

Walking down the stairs, I saw Abby taking out books and fabric. I looked at it all, noticing that some of them were my failed products, and others were unfinished ones. Some of the books were recipe books, while others were sewing books. There were all types of fabric inside her bag. _Maybe I lied; I honestly want to continue the meeting. _Abby looked up, pushing up her small framed glasses higher on the bridge of her nose. She gave me a small smile and I had to smile back, as both politeness and kindness.

She ushered me to the kitchen, where I dreaded stepping foot in. The whole room was spotless, and I knew I was going to ruin it. Looking behind me, I saw her nodding, shooing me inside. She flipped open a page in the recipe book and layed it down on the counter, pointing to a honey-glazed pot roast. I sighed, looking it over and over again, hoping to burn some time. She gave me a look which meant that I had to start soon; otherwise we would never get it done. I grabbed some of this and some of that to begin.

It started out good, I swear it did. It's just that some soapy water was on the ground, which made me slip, ruining the whole pot roast that I had created. Trying to cook it again turned into an utter failure. All the dishes were dirty, so I had to wash them. Also we were out of honey, so then Abby had to take me to the market about 10 miles from the estate in order to continue. Also, the oven was too hot, so it burnt the pot roast. It made Sebastian have to figure out how to get a new oven here by dinner, which was most likely impossible, even with his incredible talents.

Having Abby scold me all the way into the sewing room made my mood only get worse. I was trying my hardest, but I'm not exactly wife material. Or at least house wife material. _Maybe I could be side by side with Peter! But that includes learning how to handle a sword properly. Or maybe I could be a long distance type of protector! Then again, I would have to be able to shoot a gun with my eyes open in order not to hit Peter or his family. What would be worse is that I would shoot the queen. There goes the Phantomhive reputation. _Staying in thought to long, I pricked my fingers at least seven or eight times before I really noticed any pain. Also the thread was not staying in the fabric itself was not helping anything either. Honestly, I didn't know who was more frustrated, Abby or me.

"Lady Phantomhive! I have no idea how you will be any use to Lord Nightengale! You can't cook or sew, and you can't handle a sword or a gun! You need to put your head back on straight, My Lady. Stop putting your head so far into the clouds!"

My fists clenched the wooden sticks that I was holding. After giving up on the needle and thread, I thought that maybe trying to finish one of my other various projects. I heard someone opening the door, and it was no other then Elizabeth, with a bright smile on her face. Sometimes, I think she is purely lucky to be in the type of family that she's in. Not learning how to cook or sew, that would be the life for me. Maybe I would be able to fence as well. But then again, with my clumsiness and skill, I truly don't think that's possible. Forgetting that Abby was there, she started moving my hands for me, knowing that the project needed to be done sooner or later. I guess she wanted them done sooner, which I really didn't understand.

As soon as Abby let go, I threw everything to the ground. I was looked at with utter shock, but I honestly didn't care. I wasn't going anywhere in life. I can't cook or sew, like a good wife should. I can't handle a sword or shoot a gun without my eyes closed. _I might not even be able to take care of my future children. _That thought only made my anger rise as I got up out of the chair. I curtsied, making my leave. I was done for the day, at least with Abby. Now I had to deal with Elizabeth. As I looked at the clock, it read 12:30. _Strange, shouldn't Sebastian be here with tea by now? _I took my eyes off the clock and headed out the door, to the doom I was going to face. I started walking down the stairs, seeing that Elizabeth was almost in tears. Meylene was still talking when I fully made it downstairs. Elizabeth finally noticed me, and ran over to give me a hug. I hugged her back, but not with the same feeling that she had.

"Young Mistress, did Ciel say any form of goodbye to you?" Meylene looked at me as I shook my head, and she sighed. Utterly confused, I looked back and forth at Meylene and Elizabeth, hoping one of them would give me an answer, any answer.

"Oh Naomi, it's horrible! Ciel left early this morning with Sebastian for his little case. Sebastian came home and asked to see if Ciel was home. Naomi, Ciel's missing. No one has seen him," With that, Elizabeth started to cry more. I looked at her shock, not honestly believing anything she said.

_Out of all people, Sebastian should know where Ciel is. _I looked out the window to see the sun at its prime, which was a good thing. That means there's still plenty of time to look for Ciel. I ran over to the coat rack and grabbed mine, slipping it on. Meylene ran over to me, helping me, even though she wanted me to stay. I ran out the door, with only a few steps I ran into no other then Sebastian, who helped me steady myself. I knew he was about to say something, but I went around him into the carriage. Elizabeth followed shortly behind, and with that we left, leaving behind a confused Sebastian.

Watching through the windows, Elizabeth and I looked through the trees, hoping to see some sort of sign for Ciel. With no luck, we waited until we were in London, where we could search a lot better, since we didn't have to be inside looking out. Looking through alleys and into the smaller parts of London, there was no sign of him. We even started asking people, but to no prevail, there was no one who saw him. The sun was starting to lower to the west side, and I was almost ready to call it a day. Elizabeth took off her fencing shoes and put on more comfortable ones already. _I never knew there were shoes for fencing. I guess I'll learn something new. _Walking around, tired and frustrated, we saw a few members of the Scott Yard, and that's what gave me hope. We started running to them, but had to stop due to a slow carriage. As soon as they passed, we saw them starting to walk away. Running even faster, we caught up to them, panting, one stopped and turned around. It was Aberline, with a big smile on his face, and also a concerned one.

"Aberline…..h-have you seen Ciel anywhere? I mean, he was working with you earlier today, wasn't he?" I looked at him, hoping for some kind of information. He started thinking, but shook his head no. I sighed, knowing that that was our last hope.

Turning around we started walking away, but turned back around and waved him goodbye. It was obvious he wanted to help, but he had no information, "I'll file a report. If we have any information, I'll let you know, ok?" I nodded and Elizabeth smiled happily, and we just continued walking.

The sun was setting, and I knew it was time to call it a night. Elizabeth yawned and had a sleepy smile on her face. It was no shock, we had a long day and there was no sign of him. That thought just made it even worse. _At least Aberline is going to file a report. _A carriage pulled up beside us. Elizabeth and I started backing away, and we're ready to make a break for it. As the door opened, a tall Phantomhive butler appeared with a relieved smile on his face. Opening the door wide, he helped both of us in, and told Finni to head back to the estate. Closing the door, we all sat quietly. Elizabeth was all but asleep on my lap, Sebastian was sitting in his perfect posture, and I was staring out the window. Sebastian was giving me a look, but I was pretending I didn't notice.

"Running out like that while your brother is missing isn't the best idea, My Lady. We are already missing one Phantomhive. We don't need another one, not to mention Lady Elizabeth as well."

I continued to ignore him, but I couldn't stop thinking about both Ciel and the dream from last night. _Could Ciel and my dream have a connection somehow? _The thought was to out there, with no proof and no observation to go with it. It was just an empty thought that would soon fade away as the night continued on, or so I thought so. Ciel was out there though, this much I knew was true, and he was defenseless without Sebastian at his side. _But Sebastian could always find Ciel, how is this time any different? _Thinking on, I tried to make some clues, some facts, anything to create the whole puzzle. But there were only pieces, and those pieces were minor. Pawns, is what Ciel would called them. _Ciel would be able to figure this out, so all I have to do is think like Ciel. _Even though that could be impossible, I still tried anyways. _The first time I saw Ciel this morning was before my first client, which means, it had to be before 8:45, because that's when the first meeting ended. Also, Ciel had to have the letter he was holding when he walked passed me either slightly before or during my meeting with Prince Soma and Agani. It was most likely towards the end, since he walked by me reading it, and it was just after it ended, which was around….._

The gears started turning in my head. _I wanted to continue the meeting tomorrow. I said that around 10:00. Also, it took at least two or three minutes in order for Ciel to pass me. Most likely, Ciel left during my studies with Abby, since Sebastian didn't bring up the tea even though he said he would. So that means, Ciel was already gone for a few hours. But what doesn't make since is why was Sebastian not with Ciel? He was his shadow, and your shadows always stay with you, even in there not seen. _Something there caught me, and it wasn't right. _Even when there not seen, so does that mean Sebastian…._ I looked up at him but then another thought struck. _But wait, Sebastian just came back from SEARCHING for Ciel, so that means that Ciel didn't go with Sebastian! So therefore, he already sensed something was wrong, but could never find him! So the question is; why did Ciel go without Sebastian?_

Slowly all the pieces started coming into place. We arrived at the Phantomhive Estate around 10:00. At least 5 to 6 hours have passed for Ciel's disappearance. Aunt Frances was here, waiting for our arrival. Edward was already beside the carriage, before it was at a complete stop. Sebastian opened the door, and picked up Elizabeth and handed her to Edward. He looked at me sadly, and said a quiet goodnight. Aunt Frances came up to give me a hug and looked me in the eyes, "Ciel will come home safe and sound, and he's a strong boy. If he wasn't I wouldn't allow him to marry Elizabeth," she kissed me on the forehead and said goodnights then left.

I was already tired, and it was not hard to try to get me to go to bed. Sebastian helped me out of my clothes, taking off my corset and underskirt. He slipped my nightgown on. Taking out my hair, he helped me into bed and tucked me in. Even though I was ready to jump off the cliff and fall into the Land of Dreams, I couldn't stop myself.

"Sebastian," He stopped and turned towards me. I saw the candles flickering, making shadows on his face, "Why didn't you go with Ciel? Even if you didn't, how don't you know where he is?" Sebastian's face turned dark. Somehow, I knew the answer he was going to give me was not the one I was going to like.

"I didn't know he was going. Or rather, I knew he was going, but he ordered me to stay with you and Lady Elizabeth. Why I can't find him is a mystery to myself as well," Coming back, he kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "Now, sleep my little Phantomhive. Dream pleasant dreams while you still can," I looked at him as he gave me a smirk and left the room.

I closed my eyes and breathe deeply. Somehow, I had a feeling those words were going to impact my life. And when they do, they're going to hit like the Black Plague did years ago. Closing my eyes, I slept, not knowing I was going to have terrible new in the hours to come.

~An Hour Later~

A pounding on the door started making me come back to reality. I looked at the clock and saw that it read 11:00. Sighing and rubbing my eyes I answered sleepily, "Come in."

A crying Meylene came in holding a crumpled paper in her hand. I looked at her, terrified and confused. _Oh please Ciel, please be ok, _"Young Mistress, we got a call from the Scott Yard. They…..they found Ciel's….body. Sebastian already has a carriage ready…" I ran out the door and never looked back.

I ran passed a sobbing Finni and a depressed Bard. Tanaka had my coat ready to slide into and both the front and the carriage door were open. I sprinted into the carriage, closing the door behind me. Sebastian was making the carriage go as fast as it could. The trees were passing in a blur and the manor was already a ways behind us. Breathing quickly and rasp, I watched the scenery, hoping to calm my anxious mind. As we started reaching the outskirts of London, all my memories played in my mind. The time where Ciel, Elizabeth and I would play games in the backyard, the mansion burned down, the day Sebastian saved us, all the wonderful times with our servants. I started to think that my last memory was going to be Ciel lying on the ground dying.

The carriage came to a halt and I saw a crowd of people gathering around something. Elizabeth's and Peter's family were already here. _The sister of the Earl himself and I'm the last one to arrive. _Sebastian opened the door and helped me out. I ran through the group of people, hearing whispers and small cries from women, children and men. As I reached the opening, I saw Elizabeth crying and a body lying on the cold ground. Blood was spilling in the cracks and his eyes were closed. His chest was moving shallowly, and I thought it was the happiest moment in my life. My brother was still alive.

I ran over to his injured body and knelled beside him, "Ciel, your alive. What the hell were you doing?" I saw him smirking and I started clearing blood away from his face, "You idiot," I leaned in just enough so only he could hear me, "How can you accomplish your goal, not to mention Sebastian eating your soul, you idiot."

Ciel's shaking hand came over to hold mine, "I was trying to put the Queen's heart," Ciel smiled and started coughing out blood, "But I failed, didn't I? I guess I do need Sebastian's power after all," He started coughing even more, which was making his lungs fill up with blood. My heart was being squeezed, knowing that he was dying.

My eyes started watering as I saw him trying to stay with me, "Sebastian, this shall be your final order from me," I shook my head back and forth and tried to tell him that it wasn't true. That he was still going to live, just like we did the first time. Sebastian walked over and put his ear near Ciel's mouth. Sebastian's eyes widened, but then fell into the emotionless cave. As Ciel looked at me, he smiled, "You better live. I want you to live, and I want you to be happy. Let time heal you, unlike what I didn't let it do to me," He looked over to see Elizabeth, who was crying in Edward's arms, "Elizabeth, I…..love you. I want you to be….happy without me in your life. And I guess Edward…..you won't be…handing her over…..to me…as….my…bride…." Ciel struggled for his last final breaths. His breathing stopped, and the clock struck midnight.

Tears started rolling down my face. My brother's grip on my hand was long gone, and he layed there lifeless. His soul was gone, and there was no way it was going to return. I layed down by him, watching his lifeless body remained still, yet the blood continued to flow out of his body, "Ciel, my Ciel," I whispered over and over. People were starting to leave, including Peter and Elizabeth's family. Finally, Sebastian picked up my numb and cold body. The Undertaker gave me a sad smile, then picked up Ciel's body and took it back to his place. Even though his body wasn't there, I knew where it layed. I knew where his blood traveled off to, and I knew what became of him.

Heading home, I just layed there on the seat, and I knew that it didn't matter that I wasn't being a proper lady. There was no use in being a proper lady this late at night. My hair was matted, my eyes were dark, and there was blood that stained my white nightgown. I looked out into the dark sky, seeing that it was a New Moon. There was no light, just like there was no light within Ciel's body. _Ciel took the moon with him I guess._ That only made matters worse as we entered the gates of the estate. Sebastian made the carriage's door head right up to the front steps. He took me out and carried me in. He placed me down, and I was greeted by Finni, Tanaka, Bard, and Meylene, who's eyes looked blood shot. I climbed the stairs, and instead of heading towards my room, I entered Ciel's. His room was spotless, and it was empty. There was no Ciel in this room, and there was going to never be a Ciel that enters this room again.

I crawled into his bed just the way I was. The cool sheets and the warm blankets were pressed against my body. I could smell his scent against the blankets and pillows. There was also a faint smell of Earl Grey tea. I cried myself to sleep, knowing that he would never be back. That being in his room in his bed would be the closest thing that I would get to an embrace. I knew it was foolish for the daughter of the Phantomhive to be crying. It was also worse to be engaged to the youngest son of the Nightengales, however, I really didn't seem to care. Everything I had, everything that I had left, was ripped out of my hands. The only thing that I had through my whole life was taken away from me. Ciel was gone forever, and he left me in charge of the Futom Company. The name of the Phantomhive died with him, and there was no way to change that. Father left the name with Ciel, and now it died with Ciel. I curled tighter into his bed, knowing that the next morning I had to be completely calm to deal with the rest of my days in this mansion. Before I fell asleep, and even though it's too late to do anything, the dream and Ciel defiantly had a connection. And there were many more connections to come.


	4. Missing Puzzle Pieces

_I was walking through the blue flowers and green grass. The sky had big, puffy, white clouds floating lazily. I was on the edge, knowing that if I took one step back I would fall off. In the center, there was a tall oak tree. It kind of looked like the one Ciel and I climbed in when we were little. There was a dark figure standing beside it. Wanting to take a closer look, I started walking forward. The grass was cool and wet as it was crushed against my feet. A gentle breeze that was blowing pulled the light and dark petals, making them blow past me, heading towards the giant oak tree._

_ "If you don't hurry, he'll find you. This is your chance to follow, so hurry Naomi," His voice was carried through the wind and into my ears. I was able to see a man wearing blue, and there was a black eye-patch across his right eye. His sapphire blue eyes looked kindly at me. It was my brother Ciel. He had come back to get me._

_ I started running faster, as if there was nothing to stop me. He was getting closer and closer to me. As I was within 15 feet of my brother, raven feathers were swirling in the mix of the petals. They felt as though they were a threat to me, so I ran faster then I did before. I was about to reach his hand but someone, no something pulled me back. Its hand covered my eyes, yet it did not stop me from reaching out to him. I felt a hand in mine, so I pushed the stranger's hand away. Ciel was giving me a sad smile, and I knew that this was the only way I would ever see him again; through my dreams._

_ "I'll watch over you, I'll be there for you no matter what. I'll be something that you'll always have by your side. Sebastian will forever be your shadow. In addition, you will be the soul that he gets," with that, Ciel let go and disappeared within the wind. _

_ A laugh echoed through the quietness. Taking the hand off my eyes, I turned around and saw Sebastian, who had a demon smile on his face. His eyes were glowing red and his teeth were sharp. This Sebastian scared me, and I tried to pull away, only having his grip tighten on me. The ground started falling beneath our feet, and we dropped. Raven feathers were still circling from the wind. The light from the sky was fading, and we were being swallowed into the black abyss. _

_ "Your soul is mine. Your wish is my command, but all of that will soon fade, he said, holding me against his chest as we kept falling…and falling….into the nothingness…_

My eyes opened and I was in Ciel's room. The pillow was wet from what I assumed was from me. All the events from last night came back to me like bullets being shot into my head. _Ciel's dead, and he isn't coming back. Sebastian didn't save him. Why didn't Sebastian save him? _Taking deep breaths I was trying to mentally prepare myself for the day ahead. Not only was I to do my work, but I had to do Ciel's as well. We were a team, him and I, and we split the company's work evenly so neither of us felt overwhelmed. Though there was a difference in our strategies; Ciel always got his done and I rarely did. There was a small and gentle knock on the door as Sebastian entered, bringing a change of clothes and morning tea. He gave me a small, sad smile and turned towards the tea slightly, pouring into a teacup.

"There is nothing planned today, Young Mistress, I thought it would be better for you if you had time to…adjust to this," Looking up at him, I saw that he was trying to be careful of what words he was going to use. I sighed taking the tea he was holding out to me, and took a small sip.

I turned and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Sebastian took a small bow as he was turning to leave, "No Sebastian. You can undress me, you're my butler, I don't think you're going to do anything," He returned taking off the nightgown that was covered in Ciel's blood. He tossed it to the side, quickly taking my under skirt and corset in order to put around my body. It wasn't put on very tight, but then again, I'm pretty sure I wasn't leaving the manor anyways so why did it matter? A light blue dress was pulled over my head, and Sebastian started pulling my hair into a high pony tail. There was a soft knock on the door, "Enter," I said, and a sad Meylene walked in and curtsied slightly before me. She handed me a letter then took her leave. I cut the top open with the letter opener that Sebastian just had in his pocket. I pulled it out smoothly, letting its shell fall into my lap. The paper was grey, and there was a skull emblem on it, and I assumed it was the Undertaker.

_Dear Naomi,_

_ As I was cleaning up Ciel's body, I took off a few things in case you wanted to come pick them up later. You can take your time; I won't rush you to come get them. However when you do, I would like you to come see something that was in Ciel's front pocket. I'm assuming that was what his murder was consisted of. I'll be waiting for your arrival, and of course first rates laugh from either you or that butler of yours,_

_Undertaker_

I scanned over the note a few times over then put it beside me. Sebastian glanced over at it, and I handed it to him, knowing that there was nothing personal so to speak. He read it over quickly, then gave it back to me. I was the head of this family now, and I wanted to solve the death of my brother. Looking at the small letter again, I decided that I would go today, seeing that this would most likely be the only chance that I would ever get, "Sebastian, please get a carriage ready. We are going to see Undertaker."

Sebastian smiled and went down on one knee, a hand across his chest, "Yes, my Lady," He stood up and walked out of the room swiftly, with the door softly clicking behind him.

I leaned back in the chair, causing my head to be completely upside down. I looked out the window, watching the trees blow in the slight breeze. As I stared, I saw two bright blue eyes staring back at me. I whipped around so I could run to the window, but they were gone. _Ciel? _I opened the window which led to a balcony. The wind was cool, which was helping calm my nerves. On a branch not to far from my reach, a raven was perched there, crying out in pain. I leaned over the balcony, stretching as I was trying to have the bird climb onto my arm. Keeping the most perfect balance that I could possibly reach, a voice called from down below, "My Lady, what on Earth are you doing?"

I looked down to see Sebastian under me, having the most confused look on his face, "I'm trying to grab this injured raven, just hold on a second please and thank you."

"My Lady, there is no bird anywhere on that branch."

"What? Sebastian are you blind? Of course there is a bird it is right in front of me don't you see.." I looked up to where the bird was, only to find an empty branch. Confused, I tried to rock myself backwards, only making me lose my balance and move forwards. Luckily, Sebastian was below and caught me, chuckling slightly.

"I can see why you can't fence Young Mistress, you have no sense of balance at all," I glared, which only made him laugh even more at me. He put me down and escorted me to the carriage. Opening the door he hesitated and gave me a smirk, "Shall I help the Young Mistress into the carriage? She might fall backwards this time," I glared even more then made my way into the carriage, without his help. Sebastian was the one driving this time, and it felt so empty, without Ciel in here, or even Sebastian.

As we entered London, I noticed that there were not a lot of people outside. Many shops were closed, and many girls were gossiping. The Scotts Yard were on the streets, most likely patrolling so there was not another accident. People were actually being careful this time, and more people were aware. Even children stayed close by to their mothers.

As we stopped in front of the Undertaker's place, there was an eerie feeling as I stepped out. I looked around, not seeing anyone there. Sebastian led me to the front door, which he held opened wide. I entered, noticing nothing has changed since our last visit, which was only a short while ago. As I looked around, I saw Undertaker by a coffin, actually working. I saw a small box next to him, which held the Phantomhive ring. My throat was being caught as I was trying to speak.

The Undertake glanced up, finally noticing we were there. He shut the coffin quietly but quickly. He stood up and went over to the sink, washing some tools that had blood on the tips. Looking around even more, I saw blood on the floor, which I figured was from Ciel. After a short while, the Undertaker turned around with a creeper smile on his face. He chuckled and his head was slightly cocked sideways. He looked at us, then looked at me more directly, "Well, his stuff is right there, even that thing I found in his pocket," I started walking over when he started chuckling even more, "However, before you get his things, and I know you'll have questions, I need a first-rate laugh, My Lady," He chuckled even more, waiting. After a minute though, his face fell, "Well, maybe next time, My Lady," Confused as hell, I walked over there and grabbed his things. Smelling blood by his coffin, I quickly turned away.

Looking through his things, I noticed a small piece of paper. It had some spots tainted in blood, but it looked like you could still see what it was. I opened the neatly folded piece of paper. It was Ciel's handwriting, and some or it was very hard to read.

_Perfect world…..new world….queen's orders…..angels…..bridge…burning of London. _That was all it said. I knew that where some of those smudges were that there was more information then what was given by Ciel. But exactly what was it? I handed the paper to Sebastian, who took it and read what was legible. Or maybe he could even read the non-legible on there, who knows. Sebastian was reading it over and over again, and from my assumptions he was trying to figure out the non-legible words, or possibly even phrases, in the paper. Sighing, he gave the paper back to me. I put it back in the small box and put the lid back over it. Sliding it in my coat's pocket, I looked back up at the Undertaker, who was chuckling to himself.

"What do you know about this?" Sebastian asked, and I felt all the silence leave the room. All that was left was tension, tension for the answer that Undertaker was yet to give us.

"Nothing," Undertaker said with a smile. I looked at him, waiting for something more, "I have no idea what that boy was talking about. However, it would slightly explain what the Reapers are doing. I mean, the burning of London would cause a lot of souls to appear," He smiled and leaned back.

Looking down at the ground, I knew there was nothing more. That was really all he knew. Turning away I started walking towards the door when he spoke again, "Some clues are only found one at a time. Some are harder to find then others. However, if you aren't smart enough, or quick enough, you'll find out something to late. So, Naomi, are you now the Queen's Watchdog? Or are you just in the shadow of your brother?" Sebastian opened the door and I stepped out, hearing him chuckle as the door was closing. Opening the carriage door, I stepped inside and he closed the door. The carriage slowly started moving, and I was deep in thought.

For one, _was Ciel's death fate, or was it so that he couldn't stop what was coming?_ Also, _am I really in the shadow of my brother?_ I could only answer this by myself. I was the only one left of the Phantomhive household, and I became the Queen's watchdog. The note came back into my mind. _Perfect world…..new world…..Queen's orders…..angels….bridge….Burning of London. _Maybe he made some of the words non-legible on purpose. Maybe in order to figure out what was happening, I had to find out all the words that were legible, instead of the ones that were not. _Ciel would know what to do. _But I put that thought aside instantly. Ciel isn't here anymore, and I have to do things on my own.

As we entered the front gates of the manor, a raven was perched on the same branch that it was on this morning. I opened the carriage door, and ran towards the tree. Surprisingly though, I didn't fall on my face, since it wasn't at a complete stop yet. Running towards the tree there it was, nuzzling in its wing. It looked down at me, and it had bright blue eyes. The same exact color as Ciel's was.

_"I'll watch over you. I'll be there for you no matter what. I'll be something that would always be by your side…" _Ciel's words from my dream echoed through my head.

_Could the raven really be Ciel? _I looked up at it again. Red drops fell on my face as the bird's beak was in its wing. I wiped the two drops off and looked at them. _Blood? _I looked up again as the raven was removing its beak from its wing. It had a little bit of red on the tip, which ment the bird was injured. Looking back I called to Sebastian, "There's an injured bird on this branch Sebastian we need to help it."

Sebastian looked in the tree above and replied, "Young Mistress, there is no bird on that branch."

I looked back to see nothing there. I looked all around the tree, seeing if there was any sign of it, but there wasn't. Knowing that trying to prove my point would be useless, I just walked away and entered the manor. I took off my coat and walked up the steps. The place was deathly quiet, which didn't make me feel any better. _Where is the troubling trio? _I looked around, noticing that nothing was broken. Continuing to Ciel's room at a much slower pace, something just still made me feel at unease.

I opened the door to Ciel's spotless room. The window was slightly cracked, which didn't make any sense, since Sebastian always complains that we could get sick with it being open. The wind was blowing hard, and there was thunder echoing of the trees. It was raining, which only put this manor in more gloom. As I shut the window, a large lightning bolt shot across the sky, making a male human figure on the wall. I whipped around, still seeing the silhouette of the figure in Ciel's room. I ran over to the bed, lifting his pillow to find his loaded gun. I lit the candle on the bed stand, making sure I could see.

Turning around I pointed the gun at the figure that moved more into the light. The candle's light flickered, making places darker than others. The light bounced around on his face. He was wearing a hat with a bow around it. He also had on a black tail coat, and he was dressed fairly nicely. His eyes were closed, however, which made me think at first he was blind, and he didn't want me to know it. However, his eyes slowly opened, showing two bright, deep blue eyes staring at me. There was a small smile on his lips as his breathing was kept to a minimum, "Hello, Naomi," his words bounced off the walls. The window blew open, making the candlelight go out.

"Ciel."

**Ooooh :D sorry, but I just had to do that. Sorry it took so long to write, but I just wanted to sound good, and I hope that it really does! Well anyways, review either what you think would happen next or constructive criticism. **


	5. Secrets Kept and Ones Not Told

There was no moon, yet his eyes still shone brightly. I couldn't believe my eyes. My brother was back, and there was no doubting it. Tears were rolling down my face as I ran to Ciel, knowing that he was finally home. I hugged him tightly, fearing that if I let go, he would disappear. As he pulled me apart from him, he took the gun gently out of my hand and placed it back under his pillow, exactly how it was. Turning around, he looked at me, then took a match out of his drawer and lit the candle, once he picked it up off the ground of course. Placing it back on the table I was able to see….through him. He glanced down at himself, blushed a little, and then was solid yet again.

"For one, I'm happy that gun was on safety because who knew what you could have done. Also, I have something important to tell you, and you have to listen to me, because I have very little time before Sebastian notices that you are awake," Ciel sat on the bed, and gestured for me to sit beside him, which I did lightly.

"I am dead, Naomi, or I think so anyways. I'm not exactly sure," I opened my mouth but he held up a hand, silencing me, "I know about as much as you do, but right now I am here with you, and I have a reason for that."

"Were you that raven perched on that branch?" I asked quickly, which made him sigh and nod, "But then why didn't Sebas-"

"That's what I want to tell you. Sebastian can't know of my presence. It would cause many issues between demons and the death gods. I usually wouldn't care, but you would be in-between, so to speak. So I want you to keep this a secret. No one can know about me, not even Sebastian, can you do that Naomi?" I nodded in response and he smiled, liking my answer,

"I'm assuming you got the note that was in my jacket pocket. I smudged them on purpose. The people chasing after me wanted to know what I found out, so I had to in order to protect London. After all, that is what the Phantomhive family does, correct. Now, I want you to listen carefully. Tomorrow, when you have free time, I want you to go into the Library and find a small set of weak boards, they're by my Edgar Allen Poe books, and lift them up. You should find a small box, which is woven. Open the small woven box and you should find a small leather bound book. This book belongs to Selene and Jack Phantomhive, who started the Underground. Naomi, here is the information in case you forget by morning. I'm hoping this helps with the clues I left behind. But whatever you do, don't let Sebastian know. This game that I created is now left to you, my queen," He smiled and started fading.

Footsteps were echoing off the hall outside the door, and they were coming closer at a quickened pace. I turned back to Ciel, who slipped the piece of paper into my hand, "Ciel but this doesn't make since at all, why can't you just tell me?" He smirked and vanished, blowing out the candle's light with it, leaving only the moon's light in the room.

A soft knock came from the other side of the door before it opened. Sebastian came in with a gentle smile on his face. He entered the room, coming to my side swiftly. I hid the note under my pillow, hoping that Sebastian didn't notice anything, "Young Mistress, Lady Elizabeth is here, she was able to get before the storm arrived. She is waiting for you," I nodded in response. He bowed slightly, then exited the room.

Confused I looked at the window, seeing that the rain that wasn't there moments ago, hit the window. I sighed, getting up to walk out of the room, when I caught myself taking a glance at the window. Sure enough, there he was, sitting on the closest branch in the rain. I turned to open the window, and stuck my arm out as far as I could go. But to no avail, he wouldn't come towards me. _Even in death you still stubborn as always. _I swear if he had a face right now, that he would be smirking at me. I shut the window and walked out of the room, feeling his eyes on me. Hesitating, I ran back to the side of the bed and grabbed the small note, and snuggled it between my corset and my breast. I left the room at a quicken pace, running into Sebastian as I was turning the corner.

"I was wondering where you were Young Mistress. Come, Lady Elizabeth is waiting," I followed behind him to the lounge, where Lizzy was sitting in a chair drinking tea. When she noticed me, she gave me a small and sad smile. I smile back and sat down on the chair closest to hers, where Sebastian gave me a cup of tea. He bowed, and left the room. Something about him was off, could he have found out already?

"Is it different without him here?" Lizzy asked looking down into her tea, then looking up at me, "Or was he so quiet that it doesn't make a difference if he is or isn't here?"

Looking straight at her I sighed, not really wanting to talk about it. But knowing that she would ask the question later, I should just answer it, "I'm use to him being gone all the time, due to him having errands to run for the Queen, so to speak. Yet, I always knew that he was going to come home, since Sebastian was always with him. But now…" I faded out, and sighed. I stood up making Lizzy look up, "I'm sorry Lizzy, but I have a lot of things to get done. Please excuse me," I gave her a smile and walked out the door, heading towards the Library, hoping Sebastian wasn't there.

Entering the large library, I saw that the curtains were open, showing the storm at work. The rain was beating on the window and the wind was howling. Well, either the wind or Pluto, wanting to be let in. I started walking towards Ciel's Edgar Allen Poe books when something started hitting the window. I looked over to see a blue eyed raven looking at me, watching me. _Tomorrow _went through my head as I looked at him. _Is it really that important to wait until tomorrow? _I looked back at the raven, who was watching my every move. Sighing, I went back out the door. Before closing it, I looked back through the window, seeing nothing but darkness and the occasional flashes of lightning shoot across the sky.

Walking towards the study, I noticed that Lizzy was taking off her dress with the help of Paula. _Perhaps her dress was slightly damp? _I knocked on the door before entering, seeing Paula grab a more pale color dress. I was a medium grey, which Lizzy wanted to put on. Knowing that Ciel wouldn't want to see Lizzy like this, I walked over to Lizzy's closet, seeing a light blue gown, that she has never worn, hanging there, "Lizzy, why don't you put this gown on. Ciel's favorite color was blue, and I think it would look good on you," I smiled and glanced at Paula, who seemed to get what I was doing.

Paula ran over and took the dress gently from my hands and smiled at Lizzy, who looked at her in confusion, "It is such a pretty gown. And you haven't even worn it once. Why don't you put this on? Besides, grey isn't your color, my Lady," She smiled again, only bigger, hoping that Lizzy would change her mind from the grey dress that layed on the bed. She shook her head and sighed, sitting down on the edge.

Noticing her hesitation, I sat down beside her and took her hand in mine. I started tracing little figure-eight into her palm, "Ciel would want you to be happy, wouldn't he?" She looked at me shocked and I just smiled, "So put on that pretty blue dress and wear it with pride. Now if you excuse me, I need to make sure of a few things," I smiled and stood up. Walking out of the room, I glanced back to see Paula helping her put on the blue dress I found in the closet.

Walking into my bedroom, I noticed the clock on my bedroom stand was reading 9:30. Strange, I honestly didn't feel hungry. Slipping off my dress I went into my nightgown. The small slip of paper Ciel gave me tumbled out, falling onto the ground. I quickly picked it up, and hid it underneath my pillow. Turning towards the mirror, I started _attempting _to button up my night gown. I started getting the hang of it, I got up to about my breasts, where I started struggling. Shrugging, I pulled out the covers and climbed inside. I glanced out the window, where there was a black feathered, blue eyed raven was looking at me. Smiling, I turned over, only to notice the candle was still lit. No matter though, when Sebastian came, he would blow it out. Feeling the sleep invading my head, I closed my eyes and drifted off; hoping to wake up even earlier then Sebastian, if that was ever possible.

~Later~

I woke up to the sounds of the wind howling and the thunder echoing through my ears. Lighting was lighting up the sky. I glanced over at the clock, which read 1:35 in the morning. Getting up as quickly as I could, I raced to the door and opened it slowly, peering out into the hallways. _This is the only chance I get, _I thought, running down the hallway and into the Library. I had to do what Ciel asked of me.

Opening the door, I took a moment for my eyes to slightly adjust before stepping inside. Shutting it with a soft click, I used the cold oak door as support as I was trying to slow my breathing down. Finally calming down, I looked at my surroundings. The tall rows gave me shivers, as if they were watching my every room as I walked down the row closest to me.

Finally finding his Allen Edgar Poe novels, I was trying to find a sign that I was near it. Out of curiosity, I took a glance out of the window to see that there was no raven. I stepped on a squeaky set of boards, sending the sound echoing through the library. Looking down then stepping off, I kneeled down then listened, hoping that Sebastian didn't hear. Taking off a few of the boards, I peered down to try to see if anything was in the hole below. With no avail, I stuck my hand down there, hoping to feel something. My fingers traced across a small object. Finding the edge, I picked it up, seeing the outlines of a book or journal. I smiled and placed the boards back when a dim light was coming towards me. I started backing away, only to step on the creaking boards beneath me. The light started coming faster as I started scrambling into a different row of shelves. A hand covered my mouth as I saw the candle light flickered between the books and the shelves.

"Did you get the book?" The voice asked, whispering into my ear. I nodded, clutching the book to my chest. I felt a smirk against my ear, "Good," the voice said, uncovering my mouth as the light faded away.

I turned around to see two sapphire, ocean blue eyes looking at me, "Ciel, why can't anyone know about it?" I looked at him as he reached over to grab the book out of my hands. Taking it, he started flipping through the pages, opening to the center and took something out of it. Handing to me, I looked at it. A light appeared right above me. I looked to see it was Ciel controlling it. Looking back down I saw that it was a photograph of two people. Turning it over, I read two names on it; _Jack and Selena Phantomhive, April 17__th__, 1795. _ Turning it back over, I looked at the photograph more carefully. Jack was standing by Selena, and right next to her was a butler who was dressed in black. A butler dressed in black? "Is this Sebastian?"

Ciel nodded, then handed me the book, "Read that passage, there is something that Sebastian is hiding."

Taking the book I looked down, wondering just what secrets were being hidden.

_September 25__th__, 1795_

_ Sebastian found his way into our lives a few years ago. However, he was looking at me oddly today, as if he wanted my soul, even though our contract wasn't up yet. But that was impossible though, demons _never _break their anesthetics, right?_

I read the passage over and over again. Obviously, it was Selena's handwriting. But the question was: did Sebastian ever look at me like that? I flipped through a few pages, skipping ahead slightly, hoping that there was more information to be given.

_October 31__st__, 1795_

_ It was All Hallows Eve, and of course Jack had to be out. Surprisingly though, Sebastian didn't go out with him though. Perhaps my brother decided that he was to stay home in order to watch me. I really didn't know, and I honestly could care less about his intentions. I was all alone with Sebastian, and I truly didn't feel safe with him. After my strange dreams that I've been having, with him in it, I didn't feel safe anymore. _

_~Later~_

_ It was very late at night when I was woken up by Mary, my head maid. Her eyes were red, and her hair was a complete mess. That worried me, Jack hasn't come home yet, and he usually tells me if this was going to be more than a day trip. The words hit me like a train; Jack was dead. They found his body in the street. But the question was; why wasn't Sebastian there? Why couldn't he _sense _that he was injured? He said he had no idea, but there was something off. He said he would always protect us, that he doesn't lie like the humans. But was he lying that he doesn't lie?_

I looked up at Ciel, shocked. This was the exact same thing that happened to Ciel. Looking up at him, I saw him leaning against the bookshelf, with his eyes closed. I touched his shoulder lightly, and his eyes opened. They were full of sadness and frustration.

"Be careful, Naomi," Ciel said and walked away into the night. As lightning flashed there was no sign of him. It was as if he just vanished, like a ghost in one of those cheesy shows. But this was real, wasn't it.

To be honest, this is all confusing, this home, and this world. Nothing seems to make sense in my life. It feels like I fell into a rabbit hole, and entered the world of Wonderland. Only, this one was twisted and dark. And I don't follow a rabbit, I follow a demon. More like a demon that follows me. The only one that was there that night, and that demon is mine.

I sat there on the ground, not wanting to fall asleep. All of this can't be processed at one time, there was just no way. A hand touched my shoulder lightly. I jumped, looking up to a smiling Sebastian looking down at me. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Young Mistress, it's very late, what are you doing?" He looked at me for a moment as I hid the book behind my back. He sighed but continued to smile, "No matter let's get you off to bed, my lady," Walking out of the library, we headed back to my room. There was a question that was burning in the back of my throat. A question that needed to be answered, but I was afraid that if I asked then he might become suspicious.

As we walked into my room, Sebastian walked to my bedside as I was coming towards the bed. He was about to open the covers when I stopped him, "Sebastian I want to say my prayers tonight," He looked absolutely shocked, but smiled and placed a hand over his non-beating heart.

"Yes, My Lady."

I went by my bedside and went to my knees. My hands were on the bed, clasped together, and my head was down. Then I prayed, "As I lay myself to sleep, pray to the lord for my soul to keep. And If I die before I wake," I glanced over at the glowing eyed and smirking demon and ended, "Have the soul for thy demon to take."

Sebastian said nothing as he helped me into bed, "Goodnight, Young Mistress," He bowed and left the room. The door clicked with a softness that wouldn't disturb anything I saw a dim light from under the door, the only light that was coming into the room. The light went out, yet there was no footsteps walking away from the door. I layed there for moments, keeping my breathing steady, even though the room was completely black and the only sound was the second hand ticking beside the bed. Laughter came from the other side. It was cold and cunning, as if he one.

It was the most hideous laugh I've ever heard of.

Footsteps went down the hallway and disappeared, leaving me there, alone. Laying there, I couldn't help but have one thought come into mind; _What happened to Selena then?_

**GOMENASAI! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! Oh jeez guys I'm terrible. Luckily though I didn't state a deadline, because that would have been surely passed a long time ago. Anyways, again, GOMENASAI! I really hoped this chapter was good and if it wasn't well, let me know because I would love to fix it. I'm always looking for constructive criticism. And no, none of this happened in the anime or manga. I also DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI! I wish I did but I don't so, ya. Anyways, I really hoped you enjoyed! I shall be working on the next one between school, chores, and swim! **

**~Akira Naniki Uchiha :D**


	6. Past and Present Collide

**Hey guys! Ah jeeze it has been FOREVER since I updated last, and for that I am sorry. But I made this a really long chapter. At least, I hope I did…I'm sorry that I haven't updated! Oh I feel horrible! Ugh! Well, I've read all of your reviews and I just want to say thank you so much! You guys just make me so happy! Ok….well…ending my sorry and review drabble…**

**NOW READ THIS FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER!****: Okay, to help you guys out, because I know some of you won't read this (I don't sometimes either, so it's okay), Sebastian's name will be Damen during Selena's POV, since he's technically not Sebastian yet. Alright, I'm done talking, onto the chapter!**

_December 28, 1795_

_ It's been a while now without Jack's presence. Also, the New Year is coming, for which that I am grateful. A new year means great things, for the company and myself as well. The Futom* Company is starting to grow, which is an amazing thing for the Phantomhive Family. For once, we won't be known to everyone as _"_The Queen's Watchdog". Alas, it is but a dream, a dream that will hopefully come true._

_ Oh, also we are going to a seamstress tonight, it seems Her Majesty wants us, Damen and I, to attend a noble gathering at the palace New Year's Eve. How exciting, if I do say so myself. This will be the first time without my brother, who somehow always knew the right things to say. Her Majesty is so very kind to invite us. Though, in my opinion, she is not very beautiful. She is the one who makes most of the appearances now, and I'm not quite sure why. It seems as though His Majesty isn't in the best of health. Rumors are told that he is extremely mad. How funny to hear about a mad king. In my opinion, that is completely ridiculous!_

_ I'm sure to get a lovely dress; perhaps a blue one. I love blue; there are so many shades of it. Maybe I should get a brighter blue dress, to show that I'm still mourning for my brother, but I am still happy. I'm not sure yet, I'll see when we get there._

Putting the pen and the book down on the seat beside me, I turn to look out the window. Snow is falling lightly, and there are many people on the streets. Some of the shop keepers are taking down Christmas decorations. It's ironic, that most people aren't happy, yet they cover it up with the reds, greens, and silvers of this cheery holiday.

"Damen?" I asked, looking over to the corner where he sits, "Why did my brother name you what he did?"

Damen looked at me, his golden brown eyes light, "I'm not sure my lady, perhaps it was of something he truly treasured?"

"We did have a dog name Damen. Jack really-"

"A dog, you say?" I nodded, watching his eyes go dark, "I truly detest dogs. They have no manners, and they slobber everywhere," I started laughing then. It was hilarious to see Damen almost…human-like. Actually, now that I think about it, it's almost…terrifying.

As our carriage started slowing down, I looked out the window once again. Glancing into the stores from my seat, I could see a variety of gowns; those that were simpler, while others were more elegant. Elegant is what I more need at the moment. There was another store, where I wanted to stop. A couple weeks ago while we were doing an assignment for His and Her Majesty, I was glancing into the windows. There, I saw this dress. No, it was a gown, a gown for true royalty. It was a deep ocean blue, which reminded me of Jack's eyes. There were also swirls of other intensities of the color as well; from sky blue to all but a midnight blue. There were rhinestones joined with the fabric, giving it a sparkle that caught everyone's eye. I'm not sure which store it was now, but for that is the gown I am searching for.

Finally, after slowly losing track of what I was doing, I saw it. There it was, in the window, looking at me, calling for me, "Stop!" I shouted, feeling the carriage jerk to a halt. Damen immediately exited the carriage, came to my side, and helped me to the ground. I walked into that store, looking for the one I saw through the window. It wasn't here though, strange as it was. Did I possibly go into the wrong store? No, we stopped just right after it.

"May I help you miss?" A woman behind the counter called, looking at me suspiciously. Great, she must think I'm insane.

"There was this dress in your window, it was blue, I would like to try it on if I may," I replied, seeing her face soften as she briskly went into the back room. Coming out, she had a box in her arms, smiling the whole time. Pulling it out, she held it up as the dress returned to its original form. It was absolutely perfect. I smiled, clutching my hands together.

She helped me put it on, tying the strings together in the back. This is what I needed, and I know that Jack would like it, if he was here, anyways. The dress was a deep sapphire-oceanic blue with silver highlights. It was strapless; however my bust will be completely covered, even though I have nothing to really cover to begin with. I twirled, watching the blue and the silver blur into one; as well as my dear Damen smirking in the corner. But there was something else, in his eyes that said something else; hunger, perhaps? As soon as it was there, the look was gone, as though he noticed me noticing him.

"I'll take it ma'am," I said, twirling once more before letting her help me out of it. Something wasn't feeling right; I'm not sure what it is, but something inside me feels unbalanced, like something horrible is going to happen tonight; there isn't a moon tonight, nor will there be for the next three nights…

XoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoX

"Good morning, my lady," Sebastian said, pouring Earl Grey into, yet again, a new tea cup. I swear, this man loves to hog different types of tea sets. I'm sure he hides cats in his closet as well.

I took the cup from his hand, feeling the warm liquid fall down my throat. It was soothing, in a sense. It was also very sweet this morning; and it reminded me of Ciel. I haven't felt this small sense of peace for a while. It makes me wonder now if he still watches me though my window. I take a small glance to see a raven through my window. I smiled at that, but at the same time, it made me worry. If Ciel wasn't here, then wouldn't everything be alright, and life could go back to what it normally is?

"It seems as though I was completely ignored, as seeing you didn't reply," Sebastian said, taking the empty cup out of my hands. Placing it onto the silver cart, he laid out the clothes for today. Taking his time, he started undoing the buttons from bottom to top. It's strange, seeing that he can dress me, but never bathe me.

Rising, Sebastian starts securing the corset. Unlike Madam Red, Sebastian does it in quick, tight pulls. This is a fine quality corset, seeing as how it hasn't broken in the past six months, unlike the other one I had. It was such a shame, seeing that it was my favorite. Stepping into my dress, I noticed something about it. It was beautiful, no doubt about it; a color I have never seen in a dress as of late. It was a dark oceanic-sapphire blue with silver highlights. It reminds me of…Selena's dress. No, that dress should have been destroyed, if not by age, then by the fire years ago. I'm over thinking things; perhaps Sebastian got one similar…but then again, how would he have known what Selena's dress would have looked like unless he was her butler? My stomach churned at the thought, making matters only worse. No, that was impossible; just because Sebastian is a demon…

But that's the problem; Sebastian is a demon.

"Forever staying in your thoughts can cause insanity, my lady," Sebastian chuckled before whispering in my ear, "Just like wandering into the past's business may make you die sooner then you intended to," with that, he walked to the other side of the room, pulling the journal out from under my pillow. Deep down, I was terrified; what Sebastian could possibly do to me was unknown, but whatever it could be would be gruesome. He tossed the book in the fire place before starting a fire, "It's going to get a bit chilly today, so I've decided that fires will be started all around the manor, is this alright?" I nodded, desperately wishing that I could grab the burning book from its current place. Everything I needed to know was burning right before my eyes.

Sebastian stood up then, twirled on his heels, and turned straight towards me. His eyes were the burning violet color; the true sight of the devil coming out. Pressing me against the wall, his teeth were bared as his face was pressed close against mine, "My lady, you're not making very many smart choices in the matter. What happens in the past stays there. Do you understand me child?" He released his grip, causing me to drop to the floor. I swear I could feel the bruises across my neck. He glared at me before grabbing my hand and lifting me up, "Just remember these words Naomi; once you sell your soul, you will never be able to live with a happily ever after. No matter where you go and what you do, I will find you," Sebastian left the room briskly before turning around with the door open a tiny crack, "When you're presentable enough, feel free to come downstairs and join us."

"Of course, Damen," I whispered, knowing he could hear me. I knew that my dream was something. I'm not sure what it could mean, but it was sent to me for a reason. Perhaps it was from Ciel, or maybe from some other being. Wherever it came from, I needed to know. Perhaps I can get Tanaka to help me with this as well.

Heading downstairs, I see the usual problems; Meyrin ruining the stairs again, the kitchen being blown up by Bard, and I'm sure almost the whole garden is ruined thanks to Finny. I'm glad that they didn't hear anything from upstairs this time. I saw Tanaka drinking his tea like always, and Sebastian wasn't around, so I knew this was the perfect time to ask him. Sitting down next to him, I sighed dramatically, gaining his attention. He smiled a bit.

"Having problems, my lady?"

"I need help Tanaka," I said looking over then whispering in his ear. He nodded a few times before smiling again, "I need to know something. He is the only one that I believe can help me, though my brother despises him so much, which is a shame."

"And Sebastian is not to know, yes?" He asked in all seriousness. Sometimes, this is the best time to ever talk to Tanaka.

"Yes."

"Then, wait here for a moment and I'll go get a carriage ready," He said as he was standing up before hesitating for a moment, "Actually, quickly go get breakfast, it may seem less suspicious."

I nodded as I stood up and kissed the old man on the cheek. Walking to the dining room, I saw Sebastian standing next to the seat, a smile on his face. I smiled back, hoping that he knew nothing of the conversation between Tanaka and me. I sat down at the table, nibbling here and there as well as drinking my tea. I know everything will be going as plan, but why do I feel so uneasy. I make a risky glance at Sebastian, who was paying no attention to me; I know I'm truly getting paranoid now.

"I need to go to the restroom," I said, standing up and walking away. I knew there was no way he was going to follow me there. Or, at least I hope he wouldn't.

"The prey," Sebastian started, making me turn back to look at him, "Is deceived with sweet words and dragged into darkness. To not noticed the demon's concealed power," right then, he was in front of my face, leaning into my ear, "Skillfully," Both hands were pressed against the wall, making no apparent ability for me to escape, "Sweetly," I felt his cold breath brush against my lips, "Quietly," his nail cut my cheek, and I flinched. With his tongue, he quickly licked the blood away, smiling at the taste, "When you finally receive your crown decorated in despair, your soul will surely be…_extremely _delicious," with that, he stood up as though nothing happened.

Tanaka helped me into the carriage before he gave me a small smile and closed the door. In so many ways, I wish I could have someone in here, anyone, so I didn't drown into my own thoughts. However, if Sebastian was here, it would ruin the whole purpose of this. Finny, Bard, and Meyrin would somehow screw up and tell Sebastian anyways. Pluto is nice, but someone that I can't count on at all. The only one I can truly rely on is Tanaka; our last generation's butler. Though, you should never underestimate this man, he is quite wise. He also is strong and very kind. Somehow, he knows things that most normal human beings don't know about. Yet, the best thing about him is that he can always keep a secret, and that he never lies. Humans are despicable creatures that always need to lie though their smiles. It's really pathetic honestly, especially though noble blood, since nobles never tell lies. How ironic, it really is a lie within itself, making it even sicker.

What is the truth anymore? What is the real definition of an "Evil Nobleman"? Does are family truly fall into that category. I believe that was the most stupid question I've ever asked myself in all of my life. Of course we do. We gained the title many years ago from His Majesty himself. Ever since then, we have always been cursed to walk along this land; knowing that eventually we were going to lose the ones that have died. Forever, we shall live in this torment and despair, yet we never fall. The Phantomhive name rises up to this, and their doors stay wide open for the future.

Paying more attention to the window now, I looked at the scenery around me. Sooner or later, Sebastian is going to find out where I have gone, or at least notice my disappearance. It didn't bug me in a strange sense, knowing that no matter what I was going to die, and that was certain. I don't really understand though how I was the one to get the contract placed on me. Yes, I am his sister but I never wanted to extract revenge. Or at least, in the beginning I didn't. Maybe somewhere deep inside his musical echoing orchestra, I could see how he spotted me. I wasn't the prettiest off all of the instruments, which didn't add up all together. Looking at the small manor on the hill, I knew that I had just enough time to take a nap. Shutting my droopy eyelids, I watched the color drift into deeper darkness with me.

XoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoX

His steps were in rhythm to the ticking grandfather clock in the foyer. The beautiful chandelier was polished so nicely, that it looked like as though it was bought yesterday. Everything was perfect in this mansion. If it were not, they could never be ready for unexpected guests. Well, to him, they were most expected. However, he's sure the person somewhat doing his paperwork would say differently. He must admit, his master isn't always on the bright side of things. Walking up the grand staircase, he made his way to his master's office. With a quick rap of three knocks on the door he entered, seeing that his master was doing the exact opposite. His head was on the desk, paperwork shoved aside, and sighing deeply. He himself sighed at the sight in front of him. It was quite pathetic of a human being to be so…lazy.

"You know she is coming right? She has many questions for you," he added, pouring tea into his master's cup. As per usual, there was only a nod or the shake of the head. It was something that he was always used to; his master never liked talking about such serious matters.

"It doesn't matter," his master said, lifting his head off the table, "There won't be much I can tell her anyways. I'm not sure what she is coming for anyways."

"Perhaps it's answers about her brother."

"Ah, Ciel Phantomhive?" His eye lit up bright and happy, "Still, there's nothing much I can tell her. I'm not even sure what happened exactly. Do you know?"

"According to the newspaper that you still don't enjoy reading," he glanced up to a glaring master, "It seems as though someone killed him while he was on a mission for the Queen."

His master started tracing lines on the desk with his inkless pen. There was a smirk appearing on his lips, "What a fine way to die, being the Queens Watchdog. He escaped a cursed fate."

His butler looked up at him, curious of what he was meaning, "And would you, a noble, choose to die of the same fate?"

"No," his master said, standing up from behind his desk, "There would be no point in wishing. I know that I'm going to die as a nobody," his master was quiet for a moment before looking back up, "Come, and let us wait for our guest in the foyer!"

XoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoX

A girl who always drowns in her thoughts is not the beautiful one in the group. No, she is the most strangest. I remember what Aunt Anne told me once; A lady should be cute and weak in front of her lord. It's the most important thing, to be an innocent, naïve girl. It's your job to smile and be surrounded by nice things, just like in nursery rhymes. Poetry over philosophy. Embroidery rather than cooking. Dance instead of chess. Be an unknowing angel. Every girl in the land of roses were raised by these words. However, after everything, can I truly be the same? I should never complain though. I was always given the choice of what to do, unlike Elizabeth. Elizabeth, a year older then Ciel, was made by her mother to fence. No, that wasn't the right way to put it. Elizabeth was made to in order to be strong enough to be the wife of a Phantomhive. Everything changed over all of these years; to be weak, to be strong. I wonder which one she really chose. What one should I choose?

We were almost there now. I feel more at ease here, in a sense. I will never understand that, but somehow I do. We jerked to a halt; making me sit up rather than slouch. Tanaka would be quite ashamed to see a lady do such a thing. He opened the door, a smile always on his face, and helped me down. Walking up the stairs, Tanaka knocked on the door, and a butler dressed in black opened to greet us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone run down the upstairs hallway. His butler sighed.

"It seems as though we must meet my master in his office. I hope this doesn't add any complications to your visit," I shook my head, "Then, please follow me, Lady Phantomhive."

We walked up the grand staircase. The house seemed to cheerful for my tastes, and I'm surprised his master would even chose such a color. I can feel it now, Ciel watching my every mood. I'm sure he's not exactly excited about this by any means. But now with the journal gone, this is one of the two stops I have to make in order to find my answers. Forgive me for my intrusions with people you hate, Ciel.

The butler led us into his master's office. There he sat, his blue eyes penetrating my own. I curtsied in front of him; after all, that is what a proper lady is supposed to do before she takes her seat. His eyes watched my every move, and he starts the conversation.

"What brings you to my manor, Lady Phantomhive?" He asked, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"I was hoping you and your butler could give me some information," I said, playing his game.

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow, looking cocky as always, "I'm sure we can, as long as we get something out of it."

"Of course," I nodded, "I was already prepared, seeing as I'm in the Spiders Manor. Isn't that right, Alois Trancy?"

**Wooh finally! I got this chapter finished! As I look to see when I last updated…it would soon be almost a year ago…I'm really sorry about that. See, I went to Europe last month, and I had to raise all of the money for the trip. But I got to see all sorts of cool stuff, especially in London. It will be easier to write about it, since I know what it more looks like. Anyways, reviews are appreciated. And if you have any questions or ideas, please message me . I'll be glad to reply to them.**

**Also, chapter quotes in order of appearance;**

**The prey…Chapter 28, Noah's Circus Arc**

**When you receive your crown of despair…Chapter 63, The Boat Arc**

**A lady…Chapter 58, The boat Arc**

**Thank you for reading. Until next time!**

**~Akira**


	7. Cobwebs in the Attic

**Hey guys! I'm working on my stories a lot faster lately it seems like. I'm actually pretty proud of myself! Anyways, here's the latest chapter in the story. I hope you guys like it! Oh, and this will be in Alois's POV for this chapter, so don't get confused! And it will go into a story from Claude's POV for all of you Claude fans!**

**Here we go!**

_*Italic=Alois past_

_ I was always alone, hated. I was impure, insane, and unclean to all of them. Luka was my only friend, my only brother. When I said I wanted everyone in that village to die, I didn't mean Luka as well! So I went off to this manor, with that sick and twisted old man. He took quite the liking to me, even though he saw the same thing the others did; impure, insane, and unclean. I was always the abused one, but he was easily able to be tempted. To gain power, I used the tool of seduction, and gained this place; this place where everyone fakes their love and affection for me._

Now, I look at the beautiful mistress in front of me. I never was able to get the best look at her; Ciel would always shield her away whenever she was brought along with him. Now, without him here, I can see her perfectly. I see the way her back arches, the way her smile plays on her face, and her eyes were showing impatience. What a lovely, naïve girl showing up into my manor. Doesn't she know she has to pay a price for information?

"I was hoping to get some information out of you and your butler?" She smiled, trying to learn what game I'm playing.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, watching her eyes glide across my face, "I'm sure we can do that, as long as we get something in return."

"Of course," She nodded, "I was already well prepared for that. After all, I am in the Spider's manor. Isn't that right, Alois Trancy?"

_I remember first seeing her as I was heading to this hell hole. We were both young then, but she was quite younger then I. I only caught a glimpse, as I always did, but the beautiful laugh that exited out of her mouth was so…innocent. I smiled at that, knowing that I would be meeting her in the future. _

My eyes caught up with here, but she never once looked away. She had so much intensity, curiosity, and a slight hint of desperation in them. Her freckles were the one thing that always kept her different from the rest of her family is what I have noticed. They were only slightly visible in the winter, but in the summer they came out of hibernation. Going all of the way down, I saw what curves she did have, and my, were they improving. Her pale ivory skin was glowing from the darkness of that dress. Her skin was so white; I would just love to see the color of blood on it.

Leaning back in my chair, I watched her quietly. She never did say a word, but I could see the frustration starting to show in her body language. I laughed a little, which made her start to tap her fingers against the arm of the chair. She kept a smile on her face, but I could tell it was very difficult. I couldn't blame her, it's very difficult to deal with me.

"What can I help you with, Miss Phantomhive?"

She lifted up a picture and slid it across the desk towards me, "Selena Phantomhive," She stated, clearing her throat, "What happened to her? How did she die?"

I watched Claude's eyes slightly lift at the picture placed on the desk before them. I didn't know any of them; however, one slightly looked familiar. I glanced over the picture again, looking at the strong and powerful female sitting in the elegant chair in front of the two men. I glanced back up at Naomi before looking back down. There was a beautiful resemblance between the two of them; from the way they sat to the way their whole body language quivered with power. It made me hot.

"Lady Phantomhive," Claude started, pushing up his glasses, "When did you hear about Selena and Jack?"

"A couple nights ago."

"How much do you know?"

"I know that Ciel died the same way as Jack," She started, humor faintly flaring in her eyes, "So I figured I'll die the same way as Selena. I also know that the other man in the picture is Sebastian. However, Selena called him Damen in her diary. Do either of you care to explain?" She asked , lifting one of her brows and looked between us.

"Claude," I said, nodding to him.

"Yes, your highness," He said, nodding back and turning towards Naomi, "Please get relaxed My Lady, this will be a long story," He smiled and pushed up his glasses once more.

XoOoOoOoOoOoOoX

_London, England, 1655 _**(A.N.- Now, this will be my own additions into the story. This is also in Claude's POV. There is nothing in the manga or in the anime about this, so please don't ask. Thank you.)**

I remember it like it was yesterday. The outskirts of London were a mess; small fires and bloody bodies lying everywhere. I saw a small girl lying on the ground, calling for Sebastian; her father. The words were only whispered, however. This part of London was for demons; we tried to coexist with humans, but as you can see, that didn't work. My mate and our newborn son luckily were able to escape down to Hell. Here on the mortal lands, we had a lot more freedom then most demons. We were able to eat the dying souls, to a point. We were also able to live a somewhat peaceful life. However, there was this one family who lived a few miles away from us. When it was necessary, they would ride through our parts. The noble name was Phantomhive.

According to the rumors, Sebastian and your grandfather Vince got in a very heated argument. Your butler said he would get him back by killing his whole family. Vince said that he would destroy our whole home village. Of course; being demons, we were very cocky. Our females would stay at home with the children, if we had any, while we went to go out for our meal. That was when Vince struck the _demonic reservation _as we shall now call it. There was a lot of screaming and yelling and shouting. At first, we paid no attention to it, thinking they were just a bunch of rambunctious humans. That was the case, until the demon hounds started howling.

Rushing to our reservation, we saw the disaster at hand. Apparently, Mr. Michaelis was too far away, and could not hear anything. He was very stubborn, but he got that from his father, or so rumor had it. Vince Phantomhive found the Michaelis residence and slaughtered his wife first. It wasn't a fast and quick death, it was slow and painful. That was the only reason his daughter was able to leave the house. Now that I think about it, I believe his daughter's name was Melody. His wife Diana was pregnant at the time as well. There were also rumors that they died as sinned loves when they were human. However, there is no proof in the database.

I watched as Melody ran passed me. She stopped suddenly turning to me, "Claude!" She called to me desperate, out of breath. She was so young, and so vulnerable, "Have you seen my father?" I didn't answer her of course, which made her worry, "Mother is dying! I need my father Claude! Where is he?!" She shouted at me.

Those were the last strong words from her lips.

He was like a headless horseman, sitting upon his horse with the sword of Narruk in his hand. Pierce right through the center of her forehead, her knees cave in and she fell. Pulling it out, she fell to the ground; bleeding, withering, and dying. I heard her say her father's name in whispers before there was silence. Heavy breathing was behind me, and I turned around to see your butler, full of hatred and agony. He walked over to his daughter, her body limp in his arms. There was already blood on him, so I assumed he already knew that Diana was dead. Vince looked at him triumphantly.

"You lost the battle, Michaelis," His lips curled into a grin, glaring at his opponent, "You have now lost everything. You have no wife, no daughter, and yet you still continue to live. What do you plan on doing with your heartless self, Sebastian Michaelis?"

Sebastian stood up, holding Melody in his arms, aura a greenish-black, eyes a violet red color, "Mark these words, Phantomhive," He spat out, "This is your one and only warning; have your family leave London. If they ever dare to come back, each one of them will be hunted down one by one."

We never did see the Phantomhive family for some time after that. None of us were sure where they went. However, Sebastian was put into a deepness of hatred and solitude. The only time we saw him was during hunting season. Even then though, he would stay lonesome. You could never blame the man though, a demon's first instinctual priority was to protect his family, and he failed his task completely. The next time we saw that Phantomhive family was sometime in the late 1700's.

XoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoX

_London, England, 1785_

The first half of the Phantomhive family was seen in central London. For weeks, Sebastian would always watch them, waiting for the right opportunity to arise. If I remember correctly, Selena was about 6, and Jack was about 10. On a late November night, Sebastian decided to carry out his first part of revenge. The house was burnt down, taking almost everyone inside of it with it. However, it seems that Selena and Jack survived. As you then know, Jack contracted with Sebastian, then known as Damen, and was killed the same way as Ciel. However, he did have quite the obsession with Selena.

However, it seems as though that his games were beginning to bore him to much; he gave her a head start of 48 hours. And that girl did run everywhere; the last time I ever saw her was the most gruesome appearance I ever saw her look like. Her hair was in mats, he dress was ripped and dirty, and her heels were left behind quite a few hours ago. It was quite amusing seeing her run into a church cemetery. It wouldn't work the same if you were contracted with a demon anyways. However, she tried anyways.

The Scotland Yard found her body a good week or so later. It seemed as though Jack's newly married wife carried a child. Sebastian never knew about these children, and if he did well, you wouldn't be standing here in front of us today, my lady.

XoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoX

**(A.N: It has now switched into Alois's POV. I thought I made it obvious but I decided I should write this instead. Hope this helps.)**

She never did act any differently, nor did she say a word. I believe she was in her own thoughts, her own mind, trying to organize her information given to her. I smiled in anticipation, knowing that I would get my reward sooner than expected. However, I had a slight doubt in my mind, thinking that she would do a small Ciel move. Yet she was at a disadvantage; Claude was in the room this time with me. And of course, my obsession with the Phantomhive family was much too great; especially to let another one leave again.

_Obsession; a word that seems quite scandalous. But the word was the one that described my awkwardness towards Naomi. I built a small shrine in my closet that seems to be growing bigger every day. Her smiles, laugh, walk and grace; I take it all in. Something about her makes her captivating. The way she doesn't try to seduce is so tempting. It's like telling a child not to touch; though I need to touch her everywhere._

I leaned over the table, towards her, a smirk on my face. She smiled politely back, but she was quite irritated with the intrusion. I couldn't do anything with Claude in the room, however. His head tilted downstairs, and he glanced at me. With a nod of my head, he briskly left the room, shutting the door behind him. Walking around the desk, she watched my every movement. My face was close to hers, and she tried to move away. Grabbing her hand, I led her to a love seat. This was it, this was my moment now. We were all alone; there was no one to stop us this time, not even Sebastian.

"Naomi Phantomhive, you caught my eye when you first came here with your brother," I stated, watching her face, "Now, there is no one to stop me from having what I want. Sebastian can't even do anything now. So what are you going to do?"

With that, I planted a kiss on her lips. Her hands were on my chest, pushing. She was screaming in between breaks, and kicking at me viciously. Laughing, I held her down, watching her chest rise and fall quickly. There were crashes downstairs, making me scowl. Claude was not doing his job very well; he was going to have to be punished. More crashes now, but this time, in the hallways. There were shouts from people, yelling at Sebastian Michaelis. The door was being knocked on now; no, that was an understatement. It was being knocked down. Turns out, Sebastian was the one who was intruding on the Trancy premises. He smiled, turning his head towards Naomi, and his eyes darkened. Strolling into the room, he pushed me out of the way, and grabbed Naomi. Knocking out the window, he jumped out, and ran through the gardens and over the fence. With that, there was no longer a Phantomhive on the lot. No, there was one more; where was that one old man

"Claude!" I yelled out the door, "Where is that old man that Naomi arrived with?!"

"Gone; he left during the distraction with Sebastian, your highness," he said, pushing his glasses back up.

I ran to the front door and stopped, watching the carriage in the distance. Two silhouettes appeared on top of the carriage, and I knew who they were. I hit my fist on the door, watching as it disappeared into the sun set. It wasn't that I was mad that she was taken away from me, but it was that I was worried. The dark glare he gave her was something demonic; it was more demonic then the looks Claude has ever gave.

I knew one thing, rather it be thoughts or conclusions, I knew Naomi was not going to see her 17th birthday.

**Ok, this chapter was really short, and it seems a tad choppy. But I didn't know how to end it very well. But, I thought it was a good twist in the story. From now on, in the beginning, it's going to have this opening like thing. I'm not sure how to explain it really. If you guys have seen Claanad After Story or something I think that could help.**

**Sorry it took so long, I fail at life, again. I've been busy with sports and all of that fun stuff. And thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I love reading them!**

**Until next time!**

**Akira Naniki Uchiha :D**


	8. Trouble on the Horizon

**Hey guys! Ok, so I'm going to try to get better with this! And starting in this chapter, my writing style is going to change a tad. I want to see how I like it. So, you guys tell me how you like it! Thanks!**

**~Akira**

There are people she holds close, and people she keeps at a distance. There are people who she helps and people who she sends away. There are people who can help her and people who will hurt her. However, the ones that hurt her are a lot closer then she thinks. And just like generations past, I believe she won't be able to figure it out in time.

~*Trouble on the Horizon*~

I was waiting for something, anything from him. Tanaka sat quietly, steering the horses into the manor. Sebastian only stared at me, like he was waiting for a confession. In so many ways, it was disgusting. I said nothing though, as I started at the ground or out the window. Being this late, there was not much you could see outside; maybe a few bushes and some animals if you were lucky. Not very many people travel during the night. However, ours was an exception, since I was the one being rescued.

This was only one of many things on my mind. Sebastian lost his family due to my ancestors. So, in retaliation, he kills off my family one person at a time. That also means he must have been the one who burnt down the manor with our parents inside. He was the one who killed Ciel. Yet, he still keeps me alive, a female. It doesn't make any sense; I won't be able to carry on the Phantomhive name. I can't take over anything. All I get to do is get married and then have a child in his name. I play a naïve part and nothing more. So what is the point in having me around?

_Only to make your soul feel pain and fear within your innocence, my lady._

I look over to Sebastian, who was smirking underneath all of the hair in his face. He looks up, eyes glowing violet.

The carriage came to a halt in front of the steps to the manor. Picking up my skirts, I ran out and to the front door. Pulling it open, I ran up the stairs and down the hallway to the farthest room away from everyone. Opening it, I ran inside only to slam and lock the door. Sliding down the door, I sat there, trying to steady my breathing, but it wasn't possible. There were too many thoughts, to many worries running through my mind. I knew a locked door couldn't stop him, but that was all I could think of. What's even worse is that I ran to the farthest room in the manor. Could anyone hear my screams? Would I die now, to the hands of a demon? The one who was or did take my brother's soul? Why would Ciel give me the contract?

"Why?" I whispered to myself. There was no one here. I could scream my lungs out, and only Sebastian would hear me at the most. Perhaps Ciel, but I haven't seen him lately. Not even in his raven form, or in my dreams. Is that a sign that I don't have much time left? That there's nothing left for me? That I'm going to lose my soul to someone I didn't even want to have in my life?

"You are his sister. If he dies, and I just leave, you would tell someone, now wouldn't you?" Words slithered around me; they came through the door. If I moved now, surely he would come through, "Oh, but have you forgotten about the window in here?" Looking around, violet eyes met my blue ones, as he crosses the room to me. Candles were lit now, and I could see everything. His hands were clenched into fists, his fangs were pressing against his lips, and a black-green aura was wavering around him. He grabbed my wrist and flung me onto the bed. Pinning me there, I just stared into his eyes. There was no sign of fake caring or remorse, there was just anger. Was he angry that I knew about his past? Or was there something more there, deep within his subconscious.

"Didn't I tell you not to meddle in other people's pasts? Did I not tell you that either way, you would never have a happily ever after? Your soul is mine, you gave it to me."

"My soul belongs to me. Ciel would have never put me in danger like this. You were supposed to eat his soul and leave! So why didn't you?! I am no use for you. I can't carry on the Phantomhive name-"

"No," he said, leaning closer, "But you can carry on the blood. That is something I can't allow. So therefore, I'll give you this warning. Don't expect something pleasant on your seventeenth birthday. After all," His lips met my ear, "Selena never saw a day after."

He sat up, chuckling and unlocked the door. Before fully walking out, he turned around with a smile, "Also, to answer your question, no one but I can hear your cries. I also enjoy them; they make the soul sweeter. So please, do as much as you like," with that, the door was shut, and footsteps echoed the halls outside then soon faded.

How am I supposed to react? I can't do anything, I'm too weak. Everything seemed fine last month. Ciel was alive; we were joking and laughing about everything. Elizabeth was still the naïve and annoying blonde that I do love. Yet, everything is slipping like sand through a hour glass. It's a horrifying thing to think about, really. I want to talk to Ciel, to lay my head on his lap and just cry. Just cry for hours and not care that I'm supposed to be a proud noble. I can just be a small little sister who has a strong big brother who tries to calm her down. I don't have that anymore. Ciel died, and I have to take care of myself. In order to save my soul, I have to save myself.

But sometimes, it's okay to cry, right?

"Of course it is you're a girl. Girls tend to cry a lot don't they?" A voice said. I turned around to two ocean blue orbs looking at me. He smiled, having his bluish-black hair fall into his right eye. He no longer had to wear an eye patch; there was nothing he had to hide. I smiled back at him, and that's when he patted his lap. Crawling across the bed, I put my head on his lap, and stayed there. It was the same Ciel. It all feels like a bad dream.

"What should I do, Ciel?" I whispered, though he could hear me either way. But then for a moment, something came into my thoughts. Ciel was the one who passed the contract to me. So that means technically, he gave me all of his burdens when he died! "Why did you do this huh?" I shouted, sitting up and glaring at him, "Look at what you did to me! Apparently, my soul is now Sebastian's. Why didn't you give him your soul baka?" I stayed still, watching his every movement.

He looked at me and sighed, "You don't know, do you?" he asked, watching as I slowly shook my head no, "Sebastian's arm was cut off. Therefore, our contract was void. I'm not exactly sure how you got it, but my soul was no longer his. Apparently, some other demon took it. However, this demon was too far away. I was not in town; I was on the outskirts nearby a cabin. No, it was a barn, making it a farm. Demons who don't get to keep their souls torture the soul's body. I was murdered by Sebastian himself. His last words were; 'They're next'. That means you're not next to die, Naomi, someone else is. That means you're safe for now."

A barn in the outskirts of London? Wouldn't it be an old barn then? Perhaps, it was from his past life, where he was happy. No, a demon can never be happy. They have no such emotion. All they feel is hatred, sadness, and solitude. Yet, why would he care so much for his child and wife? Could that mean that everything those reapers have ever said was false? Could that mean that demons have the capability to love and be happy, even if it is for a short time? That would be impossible. Demons want to destroy all, no matter how young or old. They all are the same.

Faint footsteps were coming towards this door. Turning around, Ciel was already gone, which was a relief. The door slammed open as Sebastian walked across the room. Covering my mouth with a cloth, the world started to spin. Falling backwards, I barely felt someone catch me.

XoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoX

**(A.N: For the next, 4-5 chapters, they will all be gruesome. I decided to watch too many Saw trap ideas and I had to use them. Sure, they may be for more modern days, but after all, Sebastian is one hell of a demon ;). So, if you are the faint of heart, I would skip these chapters. If you think I should raise the rating on this, please let me know in a review or message. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.)**

Even opening my eyes, there was nothing but black. There were no windows, or if there were it was either a moonless night or the curtains were drawn shut. There was no way to stand, nor was there a way to move. I was trapped to a chair, with the taste of blood and metal in my mouth. _Do not panic, everything will be fine._

"Did you have a nice nap, young mistress?" Sebastian called through the dark, "I hope you did, because after tonight, I don't believe you will ever sleep again," He acted as though he was waiting for an answer, but continued on, "Upon your head is a device I created. Think of it as, a reverse bear trap; instead of closing in, it opens. Usually, I would only give your kind a minute. However, I feel generous and decided to give you two. Now, what would happen if you couldn't get that contraption off your head? Well, let me show you, my lady. Please watch closely."

Sebastian set the timer on it for 10 seconds. The head was all but covered, and it was lightly shaking. Once the timer went off, the trap opened, sending the jaw flying and fake blood oozing out of the head. I started looking around, hoping for a head start. What kind of sick game is this? Tears started streaming down my face. There was no way out, nor was there a way around this. I wasn't able to talk, so I couldn't give a command.

"So my lady, how do we play this game you may ask?" Sebastian smiled, watching me carefully, "First, you must get yourself out of those restraints. Depending on your strength, it will either be easy or hard. Next, you must jump into that pit with un-sanitized needles. The key will be strapped to one of these needles, and with that key, you will be able to unlock that contraption from your head. Remember, you only have two minutes," Sebastian chuckled for a moment, "Also, if you die, let me say something first. The servants are also underneath this barn, as well as your brother."

He watched my face as shock ran through its course, "Oh, did he not tell you that? Well, he probably doesn't know, does he? Let me explain. And don't worry; I have to set the timer, so your life is not at stake at the moment. According to Romeo and Juliet, there is a potion that will make it seem like you died. However, I tweaked this just a tad. He will appear in the spirit life, as a ghost as you would know them as. However, tonight is the night that he will wake up. If you live through this first task, you shall be able to move on to the next five challenges. Now, without further ado, let me see how much sanity and calmness you have left."

He walked over to the timer, turning the hand to two minutes on the dot. He look at me and mouthed 'Let the games begin,' before letting go. Looking down, the restraints were only tape. Wiggling and moving my wrists, it took about 20 seconds in time to escape them. Standing up, I looked for the key in the pit. There were needles everywhere. There was no way to be able to find a key by just looking. _You have to get in the pit. Get in the pit. _The timer beeped, meaning that I only had one minute left. _Get in the damn pit!_

There was not going to be a painless way into here. All I had to do was jump. 1…2…3… and I jumped. Needles were sticking into my feet on all parts. I gurgled a scream as I leaned down to start searching. They started going flying as I was frantically searching. Out of the corner of my eye, something shiny popped out as I leaned for it. The key! It was right here the whole time! The beeps were happening nonstop, counting down from ten. With shaky hands, I wrapped around my head to find the lock, and use the key and get it in the lock. 3…I was twisting. 2…I was unlocking. 1…I was throwing. Needles sprang everywhere as I started screaming and crying. Clapping was above me. Hands were reaching out to me, pulling me up.

"Very well done, my lady," he said, pulling the needles out one by one, "That was a very impressive show. Now, would you like me to explain the next hour you have?" I looked up at him and glared, "Very well. In the next hour, you have five tests to complete before getting to your brother. Each of them involves your servant and yourself. If you are able to save a servant, well, they may help you on your next task. Your time starts as soon as you leave this room. All of them will be worse than the one you just conquered."

I spat blood in his face. Disgusting demon, "Why are you doing this. I am your master, and you are my servant! Do you think you can get away with this? Do you have any idea what you have done?"

He laughed, standing up and straightening his attire, "I am no longer your demon, child," He took off both gloves, revealing no contract, "Tonight, we play a game. This game is such a horrifying game, that you and the others may not survive. I would hurry though, my lady," He went over to the door, opening it. Screams were erupting from the hallway, "I believe people are waiting for you." With that, he took a bow and waited.

Running passed the door; I saw a smirk on his face. The timer in front of me started, and the door slammed shut. There was no way back for me, and there is not a lot of time for Ciel left.

**Wooooh. I like this chapter :D it makes me super happy. Well, my little friends, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I need to set the rating higher or not. But this is why Shaiana doesn't watch scary movies very often; the character in her story suffer. Well, please review. Until next time, children ****.**

**~Akira Naniki Uchiha**


	9. Little Games-Meyrin and Finny

**Hi guys! So, this is going to be a three part chapter. Maybe less, I'm not sure though. It depends on what I feel like doing. This is going to be going in great detail, which makes me sad in some ways, because not as many people will view it****. Why? I'm most likely going to have to raise the rating to M. Sad day. Anyways, without further ado, let's continue with this chapter!**

**~Akira**

_ People can only handle so much pain, fear and hatred. Depending on which one they choose is which part of the mind shatters. Depending on which part of the mind shatters is how long you will be lost, if you return at all. How long can someone stay calm in such different situations; especially when you know the other person is in pain?_

~*Little Games-Meyrin*~

There were so many doors, and so many hallways to choose from. With time ticking, I just can't slowly look in each room. In a lot of ways, I wouldn't want to either. According to myth, this building was for all demons who wanted to torture mortals. Therefore, there could be anything inside the rooms. Also, with the screaming, there was no way to pinpoint which room I would go inside. A scream echoed down one hallway, which sounds vaguely familiar. Turning on my scabbed heels, I started looking through every door. Opening the last one in the hallway, Meyrin was strapped to a chair in a strait jacket. Her head was tilted into a position that completely exposed her neck. Four sharp pieces of metal were angled directly there. A small string went down her throat.

"Young mistress, please do something!" She cried, trying to wiggle out of the restraint. Rushing over, I was trying to find a key, a pole, something, anything to help. But there was nothing.

In the corner of the room, there was a phonograph, with a handwritten note saying play me. Running over there, I started it, listening carefully, and "If you are listening to this, then that must be at your first destination," there was a pause, "This clumsy maid has also been your protector for around three years. She was picked by me, to clean the mansion's messes and to protect the mansion from outside invaders. She has been very loyal to you has she not? She tells you the truth about everything. Every word coming from her mouth is all truth, and today, we shall reward her with her life, if she can play the quiet game," Sebastian started chuckling then, "In the X-ray, you will see a key. The key to Meyrin's survival, which will shut off her device. But there's a catch. You have one minute to pull the fish hook from her stomach and unlock her device, or else the four spikes will penetrate her throat, silencing Meyrin forever. Remember, the spikes will also advance each time the decibel level in this room rises above a whisper, killing her even sooner. Will Meyrin live or die, Naomi? The choice is yours," The phonogram stopped and the clock on the wall started going. Frantically, I ran over to her, and then glanced at the X-ray.

They key was in the pit of her stomach, dangling there. I grabbed the small fishing line, and started pulling. She stayed quiet for only moments until a piercing scream rang out, making the rods start moving to her throat. A part of me wanted to start pulling even more, but my hand went over her mouth. The rods stopped, but the time kept going. Bringing a finger to me lips, I silently told her to be quiet. If she could only for a minute.

I started pulling again, watching tears roll down her face. The timer beeped once, indicating that I only had 30 seconds left. Meyrin started coughing up blood, and then the hook got stuck. She started coughing and gurgling, moving the fishing line in different ways. There was no time to be gentle. I started yanking, and she was catching her screams every time. With one final yank, I was able to get the key out.

There was still 10 seconds on the clock. Heading to the lock, I started pulling off the chunks of skin stuck on the key. The key wasn't working no matter what way I put it in! The clock's beep echoed, and I turned to Meyrin. She started screaming at the top of her lungs. The rods slowly made their way into her neck. Blood spewed onto my dress and in my face. There was no longer any screaming, just blood draining out of her neck. Her lips were formed into a type of way that I couldn't describe. One of pain, or fear, and her eyes, even though they were glazed over, showed large amounts of fear.

There was no point in standing here any longer. Meyrin was dead, and I could no longer help her. Out of her boot, a gun fell onto the ground, spinning to my feet. Maybe, possibly, this was her way of helping me, even in her death. She was truly a friend.

"Thank you, Meyrin," I whispered as I turned around and headed out the door, leaving the mangled corpse behind me.

XoOoOoOoOoOoOoX

Upon turning a few corners, there was a table and a chair, where a note that said scribbled said, 'SIT HERE'. There was no way that this was a joke. Nor was there a way to get through this without going through this obstacle. Hesitantly, I moved the note, and sat down in the chair. The chair swirled around to meet a man in glasses. His smile was demonic; showing his teeth and glowing red eyes.

"Welcome to the next part of your journey, lady Phantomhive," the voice said with a smirk, "No, I am not your dear Sebastian. Actually, right now he is with lord Phantomhive. "

He picked up some type of device then asked me, "How many fingernails would I have to pull if each one weighed 2 ounces and I needed to get to twenty ounces?"

"Ten," I replied, glancing at the device and then back at him, "Why did you want to know?"

He smirked again, "You see, in order to pass through this, you must give me all of your fingernails in order to have twenty ounces on this scale. It doesn't matter how much you scream, it gives me more pleasure in the end," With that, he grabs my hand, and put grabbed the first fingernail and started pulling it away from the attached skin.

It was the most excruciating pain I've ever felt.

I don't know how long it went on, but it must have been for hours. No, Ciel would be dead by then. So was all of this within minutes? I dared looked down at my slightly bleeding fingers. On a silver scale, five fingernails were sitting there, taunting me. In so many ways, I just wanted to bang my head against the wall, knock myself out. Just end it all. But, my death would be without anything. There would be nothing working up to it.

My life until now would be worthless.

I knew I was giving him pleasure by screaming. But there was to much pain not to scream. My nerve endings aren't dying out any time soon. But I had to try. To at least spit it back in his face that the Phantomhive family isn't weak. We survived against a raging demon this long, haven't we? So this was just another test to get by. Another trial.

"Well then, look at that," he spoke finally, looking at the scale, "Seems here that we have the perfect balance of twenty ounces. And it looks like I didn't leave that much damage," moving out of the way, I watched as a door that I didn't notice before opened, "Down that hall is another one of your servants. I'm not sure where he is. But it should be pretty obvious. These halls don't echo as much as the last ones did," With that, he bowed, one hand crossed over his heart, "Well then my lady, I hope you find your gardener."

Practically falling out of the chair, I ran through the door. The floor was sticky, and no matter if I breathed in through my mouth or my nose, it smelled like death. Rotting bodies were sitting against the floor, some with bones showing, and others were mangled far from being recognized. Arrows were pointing my way this time, and I was taking it as a good sign. The door in front of me said, 'watch the blooming flower freeze'. Without further hesitation, I opened the door as cold air circled around me.

~*Little Games-Finny*~

The poor boy was suspended of the ground. His hat was gone, revealing the numbers placed by doctors on the back of his neck. His lips were blue, but he was still able to smile, even though his lips bled. If I cried, my tears would have most likely frozen to my face. It was obvious he was cold; who knows how long he has been in here. Walking up to him, I touched his face, watching as he crept his way into the warmth. _Oh Finny, I'm so sorry I brought all of you into this mess, _I thought, wanting to kiss the boy on the forehead. Here, this was no such thing as noble and servant; it was two people trying to survive.

"Why do you look so sad, Lady Naomi," He asked, trying to grin as big as he could without his cheeks cracking, "I'm alright, really. I just have to get out of these chains is all? After that, we can save everyone else right? Meyrin would want to join us to huh?" He looked at me with hope. How could he hold so much hope at a time like this?

"Welcome to your next test, Phantomhive," A voice echoed through the room, "You were unable to save the maid. What a shame that is," There was a pause for a moment, "This boy has had a very hard life. He was never able to see the sun, and the birds were his only friends. In the summer, everything blooms. However, in the boy's final moments, he will freeze just like all of the other plants do in the winter. You alone can grant him the gift of life, before he freezes to death. Behind the pipes on the back wall, you will find the key that will free him and bring you one step closer to the reunion of you and your brother. Will you claim the key to save only yourself, or can you find it within you to save another? Make your choice."

There was nothing left. The room started getting cold, and it was obvious that Finny was not going to last any longer. My feet were trying to stick to the icy ground already, and I wasn't even standing there for that long. The key was stuck within at least a few inches of ice. Walking over there, feeling as though all of my skin was going to rip off my feet, I saw a knife on the table. It wasn't very sharp; actually, it wasn't even new. Years of rust were built on to it, and if it was used, it would break off. But there was no choice in the matter, was there? I couldn't use my fingers to pry it out.

Grabbing the knife, I walked over to the key, and raising my arm, I stabbed right next to it, watching the knife slowly slice through the ice. Again and again I continued to stab, in small areas, trying to break it out. Sprays of water kept echoing through my ears, and I turned around to see Finny, slowly wasting away as hypothermia started to set in. He kept smiling though, and through his eyes he was cheering me on.

Finally breaking the key out, I started smashing it onto the ground. Pieces of ice started breaking off the key. I was trying to get it to the top, so then I can at least get him out of those chains. At my last attempt, I threw it against the wall, watching the final pieces break off and the key fall to the ground. Getting on my knees, I picked it up triumphantly, turning around to Finny to show him my success, and that he was going to live.

Little did I know the water was spraying on him and not the room himself. Finny was buried in ice, died with a smile on his face, but his eyes showed fear, like he was afraid to die. Why could you blame him though? He would have wished to die outside, so at least he could have felt the sun on his face and heard the birds sing one last time.

The key also was the way to unlock the door. As I was about to turn the lock, Sebastian's voice echoed through the room, "Stupid child, are you afraid of guns?" He asked me as I raised my brow, "The gun that you got from that maid, don't you still have it? No matter, you have two more people to go through before you get to see Ciel again. You have forty-five minutes. May I wish you the best of luck?"

I opened the door the rest of the way, running out of the room with tears in my eyes. _You could of shot down the chains! You could of got him free! Are you that stupid?! _Stupid rang through my mind the rest of the time, and probably was going to stay there as well.

Turning to my right, I started to run down a hallway when the floor disappeared below me. There was nothing to grab onto as I started falling into black. There was nothing to save me now.

**Well, I feel like that was a successful chapter. Yes, there was some mixture of Saw movies, but I had to kind of keep this like her trying to save them. Also, since this is based in the late 1800's, it's hard to make it still based somewhat realistic with the traps. So I'm trying my best. I think I'll be able to keep this rated T. Yay for me! Until next time, readers. Keep on typing those reviews! Love reading them!**

**~Akira**


	10. Bard and a Wake-Up Call

**Hello my dears! Pretty soon, this story will come to a close. I'm not sure about how many more chapters, but it will come to an end. All stories have to end soon right? And don't worry; it's not going to be some type of rushed ending or just a stupid drop off. They annoy me to, so I try to avoid them at all possible. I forgot to put in the last chapters what the traps were, I know, but you will know at the end of the chapter. Without further ado, continue onto the story! Stop reading this and scroll down a little!**

**~Akira**

_ No matter what she tries to do, there will be no saving them. In a selfish way, she will have to have them all die. Keep your family alive and let the rest suffer. Your tainted conscious will push the rest of it to the back of your mind. Yet, in all of these circumstances, you must wait to see the vile insanity and inhumanity rise out of a person. _

~*Bard and a Wake-Up Call*~

There was nothing to see down here. There was no way to see in front of my own face. But I just wait and feel myself fall to my death. That would be the end of me. Ironic wouldn't it be? I would die in the hands of my demon, but not by him eating my soul. I wanted to laugh, but it was almost impossible to even breathe. I hit the ground below me, dim light lighting the room. Blood was slowly oozing between the cracks. Someone picked me up, and I was strung off the ground. I started fading in and out, and everything went black after that. I wish it stayed like that forever.

But in this reality, there are no such things as wishes.

~*Bard *~

Tell me I'm dead. Let everyone and I die happily in our sleep. Meyrin or Finny can't but maybe Bard, Tanaka and Ciel can. What am I thinking? Why would he let any of us go in such a peaceful manner? That just wouldn't make any sense. Since we know everything, our chances of living happy are very slim. Even if we do, there won't be much sanity left.

"Ah, seems like you have woken up I see," Sebastian's footsteps echoed in the almost empty room, "Well then, I guess we can start to begin. This time it is a competitive trap called the Oxygen Crusher. Now," He wagged his finger at me, "Let me explain. For years, you have decided the fate of others. The healthy have benefited while the potentially sick have been unjustly rejected. However, this does not take into account the human will to live. When faced with death, who should live versus who will live are two entirely separate things. Today, your policy will be put to the test. There are four straps around your limbs and you have four tests you must complete. For if you don't, the straps on your arms and legs will detonate. Look closely. Your health you must have gotten from your father puts you in the highest category of success. However, the same cannot be said for your adversary. Your game will focus on the simple element of air. Once this game begins, every time you take a breath, the clamps around your chest will close in and crush your body. The only escape is in the other's failure. So I ask you, when faced with death, who will survive? Make your choice."

I looked across from me to see Bard, looking wide eyed back. Of course, this would be hard for him since he is a smoker. But would it really be such an easy shot? Obviously, it was meant for only one to win, he was getting bored. That is what is told in all of the mystery books; the killer gets bored with its prey and wants more to die.

"Hold your breath!" I shouted towards him. He nodded and the room was silent. A game of air, a necessity people need to survive, to carry on with our selfish lives. It seemed like hours, minutes passed, and Bard could no longer hold his breath.

It was a sharp gasp as the clamps closed in on his ribs, making him flinch. I was not able to hold it any longer than him as I took a small breath. Apparently, corsets were good for something. My tiny waist was used as an advantage. It was a fight to survive, to live and to breath. The body did not want to die, it wants to move on. But in so many cases, things do not appear to happen that way. Another breath was taken by Bard, and then another one. The clamps were closing in on him, as they were closing in on me as well. The fight was waging, who was going to die first? What will happen to the other one beside me? Will he die in peace, hoping that I will live? Or will he glare down, praying to the God that I will die. They were starting to close in on me now; holding our breath was getting harder, and it became much shorter.

Bard couldn't take it anymore as he took in a deep breath. The clamps closed around him as his guts were squeezed out of him. I closed my eyes, turning the other way. I wanted this to be all over, to be a dream. Wake up, wake up body. Do you enjoy this type of misery? Do you love to watch those you care about die in front of you?

I was released to the ground, my face hitting the hard floor. There was something warm and sticky oozing from my head, and I presumed it was blood. Usually, I would be terrified, wanting someone to take me to a doctor. Yet this wasn't the case. There was no Scotland Yard or nurses around. I was all by myself, having to deal with my own problems.

I ran and I saw another door. There were voices on the other side, ones calling her name. They didn't sound like they were in any type of agony, though. They were anxious voices, calling her name, like someone was trying to wake her up from a bad dream. Could it all possibly be a bad dream? Could everyone be alright, and everything be back to normal? Would Ciel be alive and well, and we would have our childish arguments like we always did? But maybe I'm dead. I could be dead from infection or blood loss. I could be lying on the floor somewhere and this is my spirit, thinking that it still has to continue forward, to hopefully find the others.

The voices continued to call and I couldn't help but open that door. There was a white flash and I blinked a few times, hoping that everything would come into focus. I saw a red haired maid standing over me, sighing with relief and tears streaming down her face.

"Lady Naomi you're alright," she whispered, and I knew this was no longer a dream, "Finny! Hurry and go get Sebastian!" I wanted to scream at her no, but my voice was gone.

"She's awake Meyrin?" The silk voice entered the room, causing me to shiver. That dream was meant to tell me something. Sebastian had a plan in mind, and he isn't ready to back down, "Please leave, I need to speak with the mistress alone. Don't you all have something to do?" They nodded, quickly leaving the room.

I wanted to run, jump out of this window and end everything. That was what he wanted though, for me to give up, not to care about my life. In some ways, I didn't want to give him that satisfaction, but in other ways, there was something calling me. A slight whisper in the air, begging me to stop while I can still be seen in one piece. But would a demon spare me enough to let people know who I am?

"Did you like your dream, My Lady?" Sebastian smirked at my glare before he continued, "What I told you in the beginning is true, and that is what you need to remember right now, Naomi."

I thought for a moment, trying to figure out what I was supposed to remember. There was so much information given to me, about him winning, the past, my future, Ciel-

"You mean, Ciel? He's alive?" My voice barely came out as a whisper, but we both knew he could hear me.

He nodded, "Not for very long though, he thinks your dead. Right now, he's trying to find you. The boy is heading towards dangerous territory, and I won't stop them."

I looked at him in shock, "But the contract-"

"The contract is on you, is it not?"

I stumbled out of bed, and tried to make my way out the door. The village. The small, abandoned village is where he is heading, I'm sure of it. Something is nagging me to head towards there. He can still be saved. Together, we can defeat the curse. Sebastian has no idea what we are capable of. Though we are human, there are more of us then them, at least on the living plains. _Yet, your heading into demonic territory, _my inner voice nagged in my head,_ shouldn't you think of things first?_

There was no time to think! It was a live or die situation. Phantomhive women are strong and courageous. I have my moment to get my brother back. I ran down the hallways and to the front door. There was no time to tell no one goodbye. I had to get out of here, and fast, before everything slips out of my hands.

I whistled into the evening air as my horse trotted to the porch. This was my first time riding bare back, and I wasn't sure what I was going to expect. I was able to ride him half way down the forest path before I fell off, face first into the mud. I heard him gallop towards the mansion, and I knew I was on my own. _Ironic, isn't this the way Selena looked from her last moments? _ There was no time to think such gruesome thoughts. I ran through the dark towards the outskirts. I have no idea what I'm thinking at such a time, London by carriage is four hours away. There is no way I would make it there in time!

"Need a lift and a change of clothes?" I turned around to see a blonde hair, blue eyed boy stare at me with a genuine smile. His hand was held out, waiting for me, "We don't have much time."

I nodded, taking his hand and I was pulled into the carriage, "Thank you, Alois," I said, and he nodded in return. Handing me clothes, he turned away, "Promise I won't look."

I laughed at his blushing face. It seems to me that my brother's worst enemy became my best ally.

**GSHGHJSKGLFFHDKLBDFKLGHILGHF HGJDKFHLS! I can't believe how short this chapter is! I like how I ended it. I'm happy that I changed it up a bit, because I had a major feeling that I would lose a lot of my viewers! Please don't stop reading. If you like my work, I'm also working on a Walking Dead fan-fiction. Come check it out! Until next time, my dear viewers. I hope you had a very Merry Christmas!**

**~Akira**


	11. Lost and Found

I swear I have never felt this way before. I have never felt afraid when my brother has been on his journeys for the Queen. I don't even think I would have been afraid this time if Sebastian was with him. This time, this isn't the case. Sebastian is hunting his prey, and we are the poor victims he's hunting. Ciel certainly didn't know until his 'death' about what the family had done to a demon. Demons hold grudges, that is for sure. Hannah was driving the carriage down the road and into the outskirts of the town. Claude was inside with Alois and I, not speaking. Sebastian was following, this I know it's certain. His eyes are showing between the branches. He's lingering, watching, as if hoping for some type of entertainment. But there won't be any for him, unless we're too late

The trees soon turned into small shacks and homes. Demons were wandering the streets, paying no mind to the carriage driving by. There were children playing by the fountain, acting like normal human children. There was no such thing as normal though, not anymore. Ciel, who was supposed to be dead, is alive. I am at a place where I stand no match looking for my brother. My brother's worse enemy and I are working together in order to save my brother. Ciel is the one making this complicated.

The carriage stopped suddenly, making me lunge forward. Claude was already opening the door, helping Alois out first. I was helped out next, Claude being unusually gentle with me. The surroundings were normal, and only a few glanced our way. Others were whispering, but most were going about their daily business.

"Where's Ciel?" I asked, looking through the people, hoping to spot something. At the end of the street I saw him; the blue eyes that glanced my way and widened. I grinned as I ran towards him, through the crowds and over the cobblestone street. I flung myself onto him, crushing him slightly, but not caring. He was here; safe and sound, for the most part. He looked slightly annoyed, but I still didn't care at the moment, "Have you seen Sebastian?"

Demons were parting and the streets were suddenly cleared of people. The ground was shaking; people were running, locking the doors behind them. Windows were drawn shut, but it didn't stop there. Echoes were produced off the houses, heavy and large. I stood there, staring at the shadows, but I knew it was him. I knew Ciel knew who it was too, by the way he glared. The figure walked out, his grin was held high and his eyes were narrowed into slits.

"How about we have a little dance?"

**It's short, I know, pathetically short. I'm out of ideas, and I'm ready to scrap this damn story. If any of you have any ideas, let me know. My brain isn't even really on Kuro anymore, it's on Walking Dead, and it's seriously a disease. But message me and let me know. Otherwise this story is going down the drain.**


	12. Dance of the Macabre Part 1

We were all waiting for this moment, and we knew that Sebastian was as well. His smile was demonic, his eyes were glowing red. The contract was broken, lying on the pavement somewhere that we can't see. But we know; there is no longer a mark on neither Ciel nor I, and Sebastian's hands are left uncovered. He walked with confidence, as if he already knew he had won. And the possibility was that he could have, and we would all leave our blood on this street. In a sense though, I wouldn't have minded, because death was going to come sooner or later. Perhaps we will all end up in the darkening pits of Hell, where tortured souls have no end to their existence. But the human race has weird was of working, and that's why when we are in fear, we just don't give up. Maybe that's why demons get so attached to us; weak being trying so hard to survive in a world that could kill us at any moment. Though we act superior, there are other higher beings. Either way, the end was near, or depending on the circumstance of the situation, we were bound to die. It was these types of moments that counted. It gave someone the moments to think about what they regret in their lives, and how they wish they could change the past.

The funny thing is? I don't regret anything.

His hand was held out, as if to dance casually in the streets as rain clouds started to form. But his eyes weren't looking at us, they were looking behind us, towards the other demons that were still outside, staying beside their master. Claude grabbed Hannah by the waist, opened her mouth, and stuck his hand down her throat. He was venturing down to find something, something none of us were sure of. His hand crept back up, taking a sword with him. Hannah took it out of his hands, and held it between the quivering demons that were ready to battle. She was slow and calculating, taking in the battle field they were in.

"Whoever wins, the Phantomhive fate is in their hands," She stated, looking at the two figures, then glancing our way, "However, this isn't the place this should be held," She motioned around her, making it noticeable that what was going to happen shouldn't. Feathers and darkness was grazing over our skin, taking us somewhere else, a place more fit for something like this. Then there was silence, and no longer cobblestone paths.

There was a smell of sea water was overpowering. The sky was dark, and it was starting to rain. The mountains were high, making a bowl it seemed like, keeping everything inside and not letting it out. I watched ravens fly overhead, noticing the intensity that was brewing in the air. Alois was sitting on a bench next to Ciel, who was making it quite clear he wasn't going to be bothered. Ciel glanced my way and nodded with his head to take a seat. This was going to take a long time, something a lady shouldn't wait for while standing.

"The Island of Death," Claude commented, taking off his glasses and sticking them into his pocket, "Quite and ironic place to hold something like this, isn't it, Hannah?"

Sebastian smirked, tucking a small piece of hair behind his ear, "There is no irony in this, Claude. It's fate that you and I have to battle. Though I wonder, why must you protect them, dear friend. They also took away something that was yours, did they not?"

Claude smiled, glancing at the children that sat away from them, "She was never mine, dear friend, and she always stayed with you, did she not? I don't see what you are accusing me of."

"Then why," Sebastian stated, his eyes narrowing at Claude, "Would you do something as have my mate attempt to waltz away with you while I was gone for many months. You! Someone who I trusted took all of that away from me."

"Haven't you said so before, Damen?" Claude's smirk turned up into a small grin, knowing what he has done, "The prey is deceived with sweet words and dragged into darkness. To not notice the demons concealed power skillfully, sweetly, and quietly. She was alone, and she begged me to please her. And would you wish to know something else? That child, the small girl that always called you father?" Claude watched Sebastian's eyes narrow, already knowing what was going to be said next, "You never were really her father."

Hannah stepped in then, raising the sword above her head once more, "Tonight, there shall be and official demon dual, for two souls and their fate. On the Island of Death, there shall be the dance of the Macabre."

Each demon took their stance, watching the woman with the blade, taking in the surroundings that they had to deal with. Claude then spoke, "The sanctuary of demons, yet it seem someone has destroyed it, Sebastian Michaelis?"

Sebastian only smirked as Hannah continued, "No attacks our fatal to a demon. However, wounds that are dealt by the demon sword will meet their complete and utter end. The winner shall receive both Phantomhive children and do what they shall please," The sword was then thrown to the highest peak on the island, beckoning to anyone to come and grab it, "With this, you shall begin."

As the two demons wrestled their way up to the top, Ciel scoffed, "How pathetic, two grown demons fighting over souls as if their lives depend on it."

"In a sense now, they do," I said, glancing over at my brother, "The winner lives and gets us, and gets to do what they please. The other one rots and dies, if a demon corpse rots, anyways."

Alois sighed, cupping his cheeks with his hands, "Oh how I envy you two, how much love you get from these demons. I wished Claude loved me as much as he loved you."

"There is no such thing as love in a demon's vocabulary," Ciel counted, watching the two with intensity, "They want the soul; the prized possession that a demon comes by. They stay and ripen the soul, then harvest it once the contract is complete, nothing more."

"Then what is so important about yours, Phantomhive? Apparently every demon wants to have a taste of it."

"The Phantomhive soul," Hannah said, watching the two demons at play, "Is one that has encountered enough darkness that would make a soul sour, disgusting and something worthless. But in the end, it is the most pure and sweetest soul someone would want to have. In a sense, it's a soul that has found a light."

**Done! This chapter is finally done! It just started and then wrote itself, something that hasn't happened in a long time. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and until next time, see what happens.**

**~Char**

**If you have any prompts for Kuro, or Walking Dead, let me know through a review or a P.M. I've also though about starting a fic for Adventure Time. What do you guys think?**


End file.
